Dark Shadows
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Usagi and friends have just defeated the wise man and saved chibiusa's parents. Suddenly a new villain appeared that lurks in the shadows and knows all about Usagi and who she was in her past life. Who is this mysterious shadow person? And will the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask be able to defeat it? Read on and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sky was a bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in it. I smelled fresh cut grass and heard the birds chirping away. It was the beginning of summer and school was finally letting out in a couple of days.

Oh excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Tsukino Usagi. I am fourteen years old and I have finally finished…well almost finished eighth grade. I have long golden hair tied into cute buns, also knows as odangos. I also have bright blue eyes. My hobbies include eating, sleeping, and hanging out with my friends.

My life was pretty normal until one day a mysterious cat with a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon followed me home one day. She introduced herself as Luna. You read right, she talked. I was pretty freaked out. I remember thinking that I was asleep. Anyway Luna said that she had finally found me and that I was the lost Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon. Of course I didn't believe her. Then she gave me this super cute broach and told me to say 'Moon Prism Power Make Up!' So I did. Then I transformed into the beautiful Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!

Luna helped me battle with various Monsters and bad guys. Then we found my friends! I'll introduce you to them.

Mizuno Ami was the first to join our team. She is super smart and super cute! She has the highest grades in our school and helps me with my homework a lot…although it doesn't really make a difference. I still seem to fail. She has cute blue hair that stops a little below her chin. She has kind blue eyes as well. She is Sailor Mercury!

The next person to join our group is Hino Rei. Rei is a stubborn pain in my ass. But I can't deny that she is definitely one of my best friends. She is also gorgeous. She has beautiful long raven black hair and wide violet eyes. She lives in a beautiful temple with her grandfather. She is Sailor Mars!

The toughest of our group is Kino Makoto. You don't want to mess with her. She may be beautiful but she is the toughest girl I've ever met. She is really tall and muscular. She has long brown hair that is always in a high ponytail. Her green eyes reflect how she truly is on the inside. She may be tough but she can be soft on the inside. She always wears beautiful pink rose earrings. She is also the best cook I've ever met. She always shares her bento with me. She is Sailor Jupiter!

The last member of our group is the beautiful Aino Minako. She has long blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon. Her navy blue eyes complete her goddess like look. Everyone says we could pass as sisters. Minako used to be my idol Sailor V! But she gave that up when she realized her true identity. She is Sailor Venus! She knew about the Sailor Senshi before any of us thanks to her companion Artemis. Artemis is a white cat with the same crescent moon on his forehead.

I also have another friend who technically isn't part of the Sailor Senshi but he is always there for me. Chiba Mamoru or my Mamo-chan. He and I are destined to be together. When I was Princess Serenity in a past life and he was Prince Endymion, we both loved each other very much and would die for each other. I guess we still have those feelings for each other. We have been dating for a couple of months now. We actually recently discovered that we would be married in the future and have a little girl who goes by the name of Small Lady where she comes from but here we know her as Chibiusa.

That's basically everyone. I smiled and walked home from school with my arms behind my head and not a care in the world. So far for the past three months we haven't had any enemies.

"Usagi," I heard my name called.

"Huh?" I spun around and looked around but there was no one there. "Is someone there?" I asked but there was no reply.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued towards my house.

"Usagi," I heard a different voice call.

I looked up and saw Luna on top of a wall.

I smiled, "Oh Luna!"

Luna jumped down onto my shoulder and purred. "How was school? I know you had that big math test today. Did you get your English test back?"

I laughed nervously and pet Luna's head a little too hard.

"Usagi-chan, let me see what you got on your English test," said Luna with an angry voice.

"Oh Luna, sweet little Luna, can't we just enjoy how beautiful the day is?" I asked her and started walking again.

Suddenly Luna pounced on my face and made me drop my bag. All of my papers fell out and so did my English test.

"Ow! Luna!" I cried out and held my nose, which turned bright red. I felt the water works coming on.

Luna found my test and looked up at me with an angry expression. "USAGI!"

I cowered and looked down. I poked my two fingers together looking ashamed. "I really did try but Haruka-san gave me that grade on purpose."

"Usagi a teacher doesn't give you a twenty out of one hundred for no reason!" yelled Luna.

I felt the tears coming out of my eyes and I wailed. "Don't hate me Luna! Why are you yelling at me I _tried_! Mama is going to hate me too!"

I heard Luna sigh, "Alright Usagi-chan I'm sorry. But did you really try? Did you really study for this test?"

I stopped wailing and cried silently as I thought about what I did the night before the test. I had my English book open…but I also had my comic book open as well. "Well…I…um," I started.

Luna sighed again and started walking towards my house. I followed her with my head down. I was still crying.

I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye and spun around, "Who's there?"

"Usagi-chan?" asked Luna and she looked at me questioningly.

I wiped my eyes and looked around again. There was nothing there.

"It must have been my eyes playing tricks," I said and Luna and I both walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying down on my bed with tears running down my face again. Mamma had just scolded me about my English test. She sent me to my room with no dinner. How was I supposed to live without any dinner?

I felt my eyes droop. It had been a long day and I needed some sleep. Soon my eyes were shut and I began to dream.

I was running through a forest. There were shadows all around me. I was barefoot and I looked down and noticed that I was dressed in a long white gown. I was dressed like Princess Serenity.

"Usagi, Sailor Moon, Serenity," I heard the voices sound in my head.

I covered my ears and cried out. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The shadows moved and formed a large looming figure. It looked like it was a shadow itself but red eyes glistened behind a midnight black cloak. Then he reached towards me and showed a yellowing bony hand.

I screamed and I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Usagi keep it down!" whispered Rei.

"Huh? Wh-what's going on? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well if you would only pick up your communicator. There is a youma out there," she explained and took out her Sailor Mars transformation pen.

"Whose?" I asked and stood up.

"I don't know, but come on Usagi we have to hurry, the others are already there," said Rei and she climbed back out of my window onto the terrace. "Mars Star Power Make-up!" Rei was wrapped in red light and when the light cleared she was Sailor Mars. Her red mini skirt blew against the wind. "Usagi now!"

I nodded and I took my locket and held it up. "Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" I shouted and I felt the ribbons surround my body and I opened my eyes and was fully clothed in my Sailor Moon outfit. I jumped out of the window and Rei and I ran towards the battle scene.

"Bubble Spray!" cried Sailor Mercury and her blue bubbles shot out and created a very thick fog, which confused the terrifying youma.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" shouted Sailor Venus and her golden chain of hearts clasped onto the youma's body.

"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and lightning crashed down on the youma and it cried out in pain.

Suddenly the fog cleared away and the youma had disappeared.

"Huh?" said all of the girls at once.

"Did we defeat it?" asked Jupiter.

"Hold on I'll analyze the area," said Mercury and she pinched her earring, which made her blue glasses come on and she took out her mini computer. Mercury started to type rapidly and then she gasped. "Girls look out its-," but she was cut off.

The youma lashed out three shadowy ropes and caught each other the girls by the neck. The youma pulled them in and the girls could see every inch of its face. Mercury screamed at it.

It was cold and dark. It looked like a shadow but its face was there and it had such a painful expression on it. But then it would morph into some other face that was pure evil.

"Sailor Moon please hurry," gasped Jupiter.

"Fire Soul!" yelled Mars and a blast of red-hot fire cut away the shadowy ropes.

"Hurting my friends like that and interrupting the peace in this park is unforgivable! I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice!"

"And Sailor Mars, in the name of mars I will chastise you!" said Mars and she stepped in front of me.

I stomped my foot on Mars' and she yelled out, "Sailor Moon! What was that for?"

"You interrupted me," I said and smiled. Then I turned back to the Youma. "I stand for love and justice and in the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"Sailor Moon?" asked the youma in a cold dark voice.

"Yeah that's me," I said and took out my wand. "Prepare to be Moon dust youma!"

Suddenly the youma disappeared and Mercury rushed forward to Mars and I. The others followed suit.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, this is what it did before when we were all captured. Be careful," she warned and typed more on her device. "It hides in the shadows."

Without warning I felt my body go stiff and when I tried to move I couldn't. I couldn't even talk. None of the others noticed that I was paralyzed and I couldn't tell them. I felt my eyesight blank out and my knees hit the pavement.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Jupiter and she held me. I couldn't see her or anyone else though. I only saw darkness.

I was back in my dream world. I was running through the forest in my white gown.

"Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity," said that creepy voice again.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"I am the darkness in this world," said the voice. Suddenly it appeared again, that shadowy cloaked figure with the red eyes.

It reached towards me but suddenly something stabbed it right in the chest. It shrieked and I looked at what had stabbed it. A beautiful red rose.

I was suddenly back and lying in Jupiter's arms.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Jupiter.

Suddenly the youma came back. It was in my shadow; that was what paralyzed me. I sat up and looked at it. It had a red rose inside of its chest.

I looked up and saw him. Tuxedo Mask, my Mamo-chan, he saved me again.

"A red rose flourishes out of love and light. Your darkness is not appreciated here," said Tuxedo Mask and he jumped down next to me and held out his hand.

I smiled and took it. He and I didn't let go of our hands.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt shivers run down my spine and I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Use your scepter Sailor Moon," I heard Sailor Mars yell.

Tuxedo Mask and I spun around and saw the looming youma attacking the Sailor Senshi. I spun my wand and prepared to use it.

"Moon Princess Halation!" I shouted and the wand emitted its pink sparkles and gold discs. The youma stretched out its hand and the wand's powers were soaked up into it.

Everyone gasped and I looked down at my wand. It didn't work.

The youma laughed cruelly and lunged for me. I was pushed into the ground and when the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask tried to help me they were locked into a dark force field.

"Supreme Thuder!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

My friends tried their hardest but it didn't make the force field go away.

I looked up at the shadow youma and screamed. It had the same red eyes as the youma in my dream.

The youma took a bony yellow hand and grabbed my broach. As he ripped it off, my Sailor Senshi uniform vanished. My old clothes were replaced.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard the others cry.

"Give that back! Please give it to me!" I yelled at the youma.

The youma laughed and started to crush the broach.

"No!" I yelled loudly and suddenly the silver crystal started to shimmer and shine. Then it started to emit light and the youma shrieked.

The broach transformed into a new one. Half of this new Broach was the Moon and the other half the Sun. The silver crystal lay inside of it.

I stood up and grabbed the broach. "Moon Light Power Make-up!"

I was spun around in golden ribbon and yellow light was emitting from me. When the light faded I was in a new Sailor Moon outfit. My boots were gold with white crescent moons on the top of them. I had a white leotard with a white skirt with gold and baby blue around the bottom of it. My bow was baby blue and so was the bow on the back of my outfit. My sleeves were gold like my sailor hood and I had a single gold crescent moon on my forehead.

"Sailor Moon?" asked some voices.

I turned around and saw that my friends were free and the youma was crumpled on the ground.

I saw a light shimmering behind me and I turned around again and saw a white staff with gold and baby blue designs on it. At the top of the staff was the same as my broach, half sun half moon. I grabbed it and felt warmth shoot through my fingertips.

I turned to the youma with my eyes narrowed. "Beautiful Moon Light Kiss!" I shouted and the youma shrieked as the light shot him and then he was nothing but Moon dust.

It was quiet for a long time then my Sailor Moon outfit faded and I started to faint.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and he caught me before I hit the ground.

"We are safe now," I said and smiled up at him. Then I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm clock rang and I stuck out a hand from under my covers and shut it off. _It's Saturday_, I thought to myself.

My mother burst into the room and I sat upright quickly. "Moon princess Halation!" I said groggily.

"Usagi! You are going to be late for school! Honestly Usagi you only have today then tomorrow. Then school is out for the summer. Get up!" she yelled and yanked the covers off of me.

I glanced over at my clock. Once I did I yelled and jumped out of bed. I put on my uniform and did my hair as quickly as possible. Then I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Usagi! Usagi-chan are you awake?" I heard Ami's voice outside.

"Ami-chan!" I rushed over to my window with my toothbrush still in my mouth.

Ami sighed but she looked serious, "Usagi-chan please hurry we have to meet up with the others before school starts."

I nodded my head, "I'll be down in a minute."

I spit out my toothpaste and ran downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in my mouth. I waved to my mother who kissed my cheek.

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I shut the door behind me and ran over to Ami who was checking her watch.

"Usagi-chan we have to run!" she said and we both ran.

We finally made it to the gate. Everyone was waiting for us there, except Mamo-chan. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Mamouru-sama had to get to his classes," snapped Rei who saw my disappointment.

"What made you think I didn't already know that Rei," I spat back and stuck out my tongue.

Rei stuck her tongue back at me.

"Guys stop. We can't really talk because Usagi was late," said Minako and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I thought it was Saturday!" I said and pouted.

"I guess we can settle one thing. How are you Usagi?" asked Minako.

I turned to face her, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You fainted," said Mako-chan. "Mamouru-sama had to carry you back to your bed.

I blushed, "So that must have been why I had such lovely dreams." I giggled and thought about my Mamo-chan.

"Usagi focus," snapped Rei.

"We have to figure out who this new enemy is," said Ami. "When I came across it, it was…well it's hard to explain."

"Yeah and we have to figure out what happened with Usagi and her new powers. Where did they come from?" asked Rei.

"I am perfectly capable of conjuring up new powers Rei," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sure, sure," said Rei and she waved a hand at me. "Oh is that the time? We had better go Minako," said Rei and she checked her watch again.

"Bye guys, why don't we meet at Rei's temple after school?" asked Makoto. "Is that alright Rei?"

"Yeah, I'll get some snacks," said Rei.

"Can we study a little after we talk about the new enemy? We have our high school entrance exams soon," said Ami.

We all dropped our heads as we were reminded about one of the hardest tests we would ever have to take. Suddenly the bell rang and we all jumped up and ran in our separate directions.

I clutched my growling stomach and I felt faint. I didn't have dinner last night and ate only one lowly piece of toast. I had forgotten my bento this morning because I was rushing. I had tears running down my cheeks and I felt like I was about to die.

"Tsukino Usagi, where is your bento?" asked my teacher Haruka-sama.

"I…forgot mine," I said through strained breaths.

"You make me tired," said Haruka and she shook her head and walked out of the classroom.

"Usagi-chan, come here," said Ami from the doorway.

"I'm too weak Ami-chan. I have no food in my body…no energy," I said and let my head fall onto my desk.

"Mako-chan has an extra bento," said Ami-chan.

I jumped up and ran out the door towards the picnic tables outside. I found Mako-chan sitting under the large oak tree with her bento. Then I saw it, it shone like the sun and I was pulled towards it.

"Oh Usagi," said Makoto when she saw me.

I couldn't hear her. My eyes were locked on the extra bento sitting next to her.

"I figured you would forget your bento; here you go," said Makoto and she held it out to me.

I grabbed it and opened it. It was so beautiful. I started to cry, "Mako-chan you are too good to me!"

Makoto laughed and continued to eat her bento.

I dove into mine and ate until the bento was clean.

After school let out, Makoto, Ami, and I all walked towards Rei's temple. Luna joined us as well as Artemis.

"Artemis, where is Minako?" asked Makoto.

"She is with Rei, I thought I would uh…escort Luna to you," he said nervously. He had some pink blush on his white cheeks.

Ami, Mako-chan, and I all giggled.

We made it to the temple and walked into Rei's room. She was setting out snacks with Minako.

"Oh good you're here," said Minako and she smiled warmly.

I lunged for the cookies Rei had set out and I wolfed five of them down.

"Usagi you fat pig!" yelled Rei. "Save some for us!"

I turned to face Rei. My mouth was still full of cookies. "Rei-chan, I…I'm so hungry." I started to cry again.

Everyone sighed and took their seats around Rei's table. I sat down still sniffling.

"Ok so we need to find out what this new enemy is and what it's after," said Minako.

"What did you see when you found it?" Luna asked Ami. "You were alone when you found it right? What were you doing?"

"Well, I was walking home from my night classes. It was such a beautiful night so I decided to walk through the park. That's when I came across it. It looked like it was…looking for something, or someone. I followed it and then I called all of you on the communicator," explained Ami.

"Luckily I was nearby," said Makoto. "Ami-chan and I both transformed and tired to beat the youma. It was super strong."

"Then I came and transformed," said Minako.

"You all know when Usagi and I showed up," said Rei.

"That's another thing I noticed. The youma stopped and gave off some sort of energy when Usagi and Rei showed up," said Ami. "Do you remember what it said after Usagi introduced herself as Sailor Moon?"

"It said 'Sailor Moon,'" said Minako.

"So?" I asked. "A lot of youma in the past have wondered who we are. How is this one any different?"

"But don't you see Usagi-chan? The youma only went after you after that," said Ami. "No way it knew right off the bat that you were the most powerful of all of us."

"I looked like a threat I guess," I said and took another cookie. Makoto took the cookie away from me and I pouted.

"Usagi, what happened when you were passed?" asked Minako.

I remembered it vividly. Only problem was that the vision scared me. I had no idea what it was and what was going to happen. But, my friends were my friends; I knew I had to tell them.

"Well, I was running through a forest and I was dressed like Princess Serenity. Then these voices started whispering my name," I said.

"So they started saying Serenity?" asked Minako.

I shook my head, "They called me Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi."

My friends suddenly looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I think I know what it wants now," said Ami. "I…I think it wants you Usagi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Me? Why would it want me?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Rei.

"Maybe it's because I'm so beautiful," I joked and stood up to strike a pose.

"Usagi-chan this is serious," said Luna and the others nodded in agreement.

"Besides, everyone knows that _I'm _the most beautiful," said Rei and she flipped her hair.

I felt my face heat up.

"Rei-chan stop, we need to take this seriously," said Makoto.

I sat back down and put my head on my arms. I wished Mamo-chan were here.

Luck must have been on my side because I heard his voice just outside of Rei's bedroom.

"Usako? Rei-chan? Are you in there?" asked Mamo-chan.

"Mamo-chan!" I leaped up and opened the door. There he was, he seemed to glow with cuteness. He was my prince and I was his princess. I felt myself blush and my heart thumped rapidly against my chest. He wore his usual green jacket and gray slacks. His blue eyes smiled once he saw me.

I hugged him, "Mamo-chan."

He smiled and stroked my head, "Usako how are you feeling?"

"Great thanks to you," I said and pulled away to look up at him.

He looked serious, "We have to figure out who did this. Do you guys have any idea yet?" He took my hand and we both walked into Rei's room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we settled one thing, this creature…well, I think it was looking for Usagi-chan," explained Ami.

"What? Why?" asked Mamo-chan and his grip on my hand tightened.

"We don't know yet. Usagi-chan tell him your dream," said Minako.

I explained to Mamo-chan what I saw in my dream.

"Does that mean this thing knows where you live?" asked Mamo-chan.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Mako-chan.

"You aren't safe at home Usako," said Mamo-chan.

"I can take care of myself you guys. I'm not as big of a wimp as you all think," I said and sat on Rei's bed.

"Oh yeah? Who was the one that started crying because she ate _five_ cookies?" asked Rei.

I blushed, "I didn't cry because of that. I cried because you called me a fat pig!"

Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"The point is, until we find out more about this thing, someone has to watch Usagi-chan for a while," said Ami.

"Come on guys. What are you going to do? Stand outside of my bedroom door all night?" I asked.

"Hey why don't we have a sleepover tomorrow night. School will be over and it will give us more time to talk," said Minako. She looked so excited. If there was one thing Minako loved it was sleepovers. She loved giving everyone makeovers and watching romance movies.

"I'm fine with it but where would we sleep?" asked Makoto.

"We could sleep at my house," I volunteered.

"No way Usagi-chan. That youma probably knows where you live. If we go there then we might endanger your family," said Rei.

"Well where can we go?" I asked.

"My Mother is on a business trip. She went to America to study new doctoring techniques," said Ami. "We could go to my house."

"I like that idea," said Makoto.

"I'm in," said Minako and she did her signature Sailor V symbol.

"Me too," said Rei.

They all looked at me. "Of course I'm in," I said and smiled.

"Mamouru-sama you are welcome to come as well but you would have to leave at eleven," said Ami.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you and Usagi to conceive Chibiusa early," said Rei.

I felt my face go a deep red and I glanced at Mamo-chan. He looked just as red as I did. We both laughed nervously.

"You don't need to worry about that Rei-chan," said Mamo-chan nervously.

Thinking of little Chibiusa made me sad. Even though she was a bigger pain in my ass than Rei…I missed her dearly.

"Usagi-chan are you ok?" asked Ami.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine," I said and smiled.

"Alright so tomorrow Ami-chan's house then we party!" exclaimed Minako. "I'll bring my makeover things."

The final bell rang and all of the kids cheered and ran out of the school. I did as well and rejoiced that I was finally free for the summer.

"Usagi-chan!" I heard Ami yell.

I spun around and waved to her. Then I ran over.

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked Ami-chan.

I nodded eagerly, "I already asked my mother and she said it was fine. I packed all of my clothes and things in here." I gestured to my bunny rabbit backpack and Ami and I started to walk towards her apartment.

"Hey guys!" I heard Minako say. She was rushing towards us with a small bag. Makoto was close behind carrying Minako's huge suitcase. Luckily it was on wheels so Makoto didn't have to carry it.

Ami and I giggled.

"I am so excited for this sleepover!" exclaimed Minako.

"Well come on then," I said and Minako and I ran towards Ami's apartment. Ami stayed behind and walked with Makoto.

Minako and I walked into the lobby of Ami's apartment and waited for the elevator. Not long after that Ami and Makoto entered. Ami was carrying Makoto's bag for her since Makoto was lugging along Minako's suitcase.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" said Minako.

The elevator arrived and we all boarded it. The doors were about to shut when a pale white hand was stopped the doors from closing.

"You weren't forgetting me were you?" asked Rei and she walked onto the elevator.

"Of course not Rei," I said sarcastically.

Rei rolled her eyes and Ami hit the button to her floor.

"Are you sure this is ok Ami-chan?" asked Makoto.

Ami nodded, "My mother loves it when I bring guests home. Even if she isn't here she trusts me and wants me to have fun experiences like this."

We arrived on Ami's floor and followed her to her apartment door. She opened it and turned on the lights.

Ami's apartment was cozy and it felt like home. It was the perfect place for a sleepover.

"So I have our entire schedule here. First we will make dinner and watch a romance movie while we eat. Then we will do each other's nails and makeup. I will do all of your hair. Then we will sing karaoke. Then we will tell bedtime stories and talk about our crushes," said Minako.

We all looked at each other.

"Minako you know Mamo-chan is coming over any minute right?" I asked.

"Oh I know this is all taking place after he leaves," she said and smiled brightly.

I sighed, "Minako I don't think I can wait until eleven to have dinner. Can we move that one up?"

She sighed, "I suppose we could make that work."

"I'll go get some snacks and we can start discussing before Mamouru-sama comes," said Ami.

We all nodded and sat in Ami's living room.

I sat down on the floor and looked up at Ami's ceiling. Then I started to daydream. I was with Mamo-chan. We were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. We were at a ball and we danced and he held me close and kissed my head.

"Oh Endymion, I wish I could live on the Earth like you," I said.

"You are needed here Serenity. The Moon Kingdom needs its Princess," he said and looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

I smiled and he and I started to walk towards the balcony.

We both looked out at the beautiful Earth that looked so peaceful and relaxed.

Suddenly the doors burst open and one of the guards ran towards me, "Your highness, you must come with me quickly. We are under attack and we must keep you safe."

Endymion and I looked at each other with worry.

"Go, I'll go help your mother's men," he said and pushed me towards the guard.

"Be careful my love," I said and followed the guard into the castle.

"Usagi!"

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Usagi you can't fall asleep yet it's not even six," said Minako angrily.

My daydream must have turned into a regular dream. I accidentally fell asleep, "Sorry Minako."

We all heard a knock on the door and I jumped up to answer it. It was most likely Mamo-chan.

I opened the door, "Mamo-chan!"

"Hello Usako," he said and Ami-chan joined me at the door.

"Oh Mamouru-sama, please come in," she said and we both led him to the family room where the rest of the girls were.

Mamo-chan and I took a seat on the couch. Ami brought out a tray of tea and started to serve it.

"So Usagi, what were you dreaming about. You were talking in your sleep," said Rei.

"Actually it didn't really seem like a dream; more like a memory," I said and recalled the dream.

"What was it?" asked Ami.

"Well I was Princess Serenity and I was dancing with Endymion at this ball. Then a guard rushes over to us saying that the kingdom was under attack," I explained.

"Could that have been when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom?" asked Makoto.

I shook my head, "It was different."

"Interesting," said Minako.

I looked up at Mamo-chan and he looked serious and thoughtful.

"What do you think Mamo-chan? Do you think it might have been a memory?" I asked him.

He nodded, "It's possible, but why would you recall that memory now?"

"It could have been triggered by the new enemy," said Rei.

I nodded and Mamo-chan still looked serious. "Don't worry Mamo-chan. I can handle this enemy." I clutched my new broach.

"I think I'm going to get some air," said Mamo-chan and he stood up and walked over to the sliding doors that led to the balcony.

We all watched him go and I frowned. He was unhappy and when he was unhappy, so was I.

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Minako.

"I'm going to check on Mamo-chan," I replied and walked towards the sliding door.

I opened it and walked onto the balcony with Mamo-chan. I put my arms up on the railing and looked out at the beautiful view. Ami had a clear view of the ocean. My hair blew in the wind and I smiled, "It's beautiful out here."

Mamo-chan didn't say anything.

I scooted closer to him.

He still didn't react. He kept his face serious and…pained.

"Mamo-chan, why are you upset?" I asked.

He still didn't say anything.

"Is it me? Did I do something?" I asked him. "Was it that dream I had? Mamo-chan I'm sure it was just a dream."

Still nothing.

"Is it the new enemy? I'm fine now. I can fight it. Good always wins remember? I have you too. I know you will always be there to protect me," I said and smiled.

"That's just it Usagi. What if I can't be there for you and you get hurt?" he said and looked at me with pain in his eyes. "That thing attacked you, took away your powers, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He slammed his fist down on the railing. It vibrated and I removed my arms from the railing and turned to face him.

"Now you listen to me Mamouru. I know that I'm a big crybaby and I may seem weak, but I'm stronger than people think. You of all people should know that," I said and took his hand. "Mamo-chan, you don't always have to be there to protect me. You have to let me accomplish things on my own too."

His face softened and he leaned in towards me.

I felt butterflies and I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

Our lips met and we kissed in perfect unison. Our lips were made for each other. They fit perfectly.

Suddenly we both heard a scream and we broke apart. We looked behind us at the apartment building and the couch was thrown out of the sliding doors.

I screamed and Mamo-chan held me against him to protect me from the flying glass shards.

"Mars Star Power Make-up!" I heard Rei yell.

"Venus Star Power Make-up!"

Mercury Star Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power make-up!"

I turned around and Mamo-chan was already transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

I heard a voice in my head, "Usagi."

"No," I whispered and Tuxedo Mask grabbed my waist and jumped up onto the roof of the apartment building. "Mamo-chan we have to go back and help fight," I said.

"Transform first. I'll meet you down there," he said.

I nodded and he jumped off the roof back to Ami's apartment.

"Moon Light Power Make-up!" I shouted and I felt the golden ribbons surround my body and when they disappeared I was back in my new Sailor Moon outfit.

I jumped down to Ami's apartment.

It was the same youma as the other night. It was fighting with Tuxedo Mask. My friends were all knocked out in broken corners of the bulding.

The shadow monster grabbed Tuxedo Masks neck and started to choke him.

"Youma! Looking for me?" I shouted at it.

It looked up and when it saw me it released Tuxedo Mask and started towards me.

I heard a scream from behind the youma. It was Ami's neighbors. I had to get the youma out of the building. I looked behind me and had an idea.

"Come and get me," I said and I jumped off of the balcony. I swung off of railings and landed on my feet without a scratch.

I looked up to see if the youma followed me. I couldn't see anything. Then the shadow of the building started to move and the youma appeared out of it.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed then I ran towards the park.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran as fast as I could towards the park. The shadow figure followed close behind. I felt a little scared and I knew I needed back up. I took out my communicator, "Luna, Artemis? Can you hear me?"

"Usagi? What's going on?" I heard Luna's voice.

"The shadow youma is back. I need help," I said.

"The girls and Tuxedo Mask are on their way Usagi; I just helped them," I heard Artemis say.

"I'm on my way to the park," I said and put my communicator away.

I finally made it to the park. Suddenly the shadow youma rose up in front of me and I stumbled backwards and fell down.

"Sailor Moon…Serenity," said the youma and it stretched a long bony hand out towards me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded.

"I am the darkness that surrounds you. You must remember my master," it said and leaned towards me.

"Who is your master?" I asked.

"The Prince of the Shadows. He is-"

"Fire Soul!" yelled Rei and she blasted fire at the youma. It stumbled backwards and Tuxedo Mask picked me up and jumped away from the youma.

The youma roared, "Give me Serenity!"

"You will never have her. Not as long as we are here," said Sailor Jupiter and the others nodded.

"I thought Sailor Moon had already defeated this thing," said Sailor Venus.

"She did, this is a different youma but it looks the exact same," said Sailor Mars. She was typing away on her little computer.

"Then you leave me no choice Sailor Senshi," said the youma and he disappeared.

We were all on guard. We formed a circle and watched each other's backs.

"There!" shouted Ami. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled and ice water hit the shadow of a tree.

"No there!" yelled Rei. "Fire Soul!" She set fire to a bush.

"Guys wait," I said. "It's the shadows. That's how he moves. Stay away from the shadows!"

"But…we cast shadows," said Sailor Venus.

We heard a loud gasp and coughing. We all turned to see Sailor Jupiter on her knees and clutching at her throat.

"Makoto!" I screamed and started to run towards her.

"Wait Usagi!" yelled Ami and she typed rapidly.

"Look at her shadow!" yelled Rei.

Makoto's shadow showed her getting choked and it also showed the shadow of a man with rope around her neck.

We all looked back at Sailor Jupiter who was now turning purple. But there was nothing and no one behind her.

"He's manipulating her shadow!" exclaimed Ami. "Whatever he does to her shadow, it happens to her!"

I took out my staff. "Beautiful Moon Light Kiss!" I yelled and the light hit the shadow and it screeched and melted away leaving Makoto gasping for breath.

Her Sailor Jupiter outfit vanished and she clutched her throat and coughed.

"Mako-chan!" I yelled and ran up to her. I sat down next to her and held her close to me. "I'm so sorry," I started to cry softly.

She gave me a weak laugh, "I'm alright Usagi."

Ami sat down next to Makoto and pulled her hand away from her neck. She gasped.

We all looked at saw that her neck had a red imprint from a rope.

"This thing is a lot stronger than we thought," said Sailor Venus. She looked up at the moon.

I thought about what the youma had said to me. It said that I must remember his master. But who was his master? This Prince of Shadows didn't ring any bells.

"Come on let's get out of here," said Sailor Mars. She knelt down next to Makoto and put one of Makoto's arms around her shoulders.

I took Makoto's other arm and we both helped her up. She still seemed to have trouble breathing.

Sailor Mars was clutching her side and wincing with each step she took.

"Sailor Mars? Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"N-no…I'm just," she was cut off by a loud gasp she made. She sank to the ground and Makoto stumbled.

"Rei-chan!" exclaimed Ami and she knelt down next to her and checked her head and looked down at her hands, which were covering her side.

Sailor Venus suddenly screamed and pointed to Rei's shadow.

I looked over and saw a large man with a knife stabbed into Rei's side. Suddenly Rei coughed up blood and it splattered all over Ami's outfit.

Tuxedo Mask lunged forward and helped Ami. They both lay Ami down and pried her hands away from her side.

Her entire side was covered with blood and she was losing a lot of it. Rei started to twitch.

"Rei!" I screamed louder. "No!"

I looked at Sailor Venus who was sobbing hysterically and Makoto was completely still from shock. Tuxedo Mask and Ami were trying hard to help Rei but she didn't look good.

"Youma! I'll go with you to see your master just don't hurt Rei!" I yelled.

Rei's twitching ceased and the youma came out of Rei's shadow holding a knife covered with her blood.

"I knew you would come to terms with me," said the youma in a chilling voice.

I had tears running down my face.

"Usako no!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. He jumped up and ran towards me.

"Mamo-chan no!" I yelled but it was too late.

The youma turned to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Prince Endymion, you will also be useful to me. My master has been waiting to see you again." He threw Mamo-chan down next to me and I knelt down and held him close.

"You idiot Mamo-chan," I cried. "Now you are in danger too."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" I heard Venus cry out and it hit the youma. She must have snapped back into focus because she was fully attacking now.

The youma sent electric shocks down the chain and Sailor Venus screamed in pain.

"Please stop it!" I yelled and Sailor Venus sank to the ground. "I already said I would go with you. Please just don't hurt anyone else."

The youma walked up to me and held out his bony hand.

"Usagi-chan, please," I heard Ami say. She was putting pressure on Rei's side. She had tears streaming down her face and I gave her a small smile.

"Help Rei," I said and I took the bony hand.

Suddenly we were transported to a dark room. I gasped from how fast it seemed. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face.

"Mamo-chan?" I called out.

I dropped to the floor and ran my hands over the floor to see if I could find him.

I felt something and when I touched it I regretted it. It felt like bones. I screamed and backed up into something else that felt like bones.

I stood and started to hyperventilate. That's when I felt bony hands touch me. They grabbed my legs, my arms, my hair, my face.

"No!" I yelled and ran away from them but they held me firmly. I screamed and tried to wrench my arms and legs away. It didn't do me any good.

I felt my broach being pulled off of my chest and I transformed back into my old clothes.

"Stop!" I yelled. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"That's enough," I heard a loud voice say.

Suddenly the boney hands released me and I saw a single light shine down on a figure with a black hood over his head. I saw a boney hand, hand my broach to him. He took it and put it inside of his cloak.

"Welcome Princess Serenity," he said again and walked towards me. The light following him like a spotlight.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where is Mamo-chan?"

"You mean Endymion? He is being well taken care of," said the man. "My, my Princess you have changed. But you are still my lovely flower. If anything I think you have gotten more beautiful."

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"You don't remember?" asked the man and he now stood only a few feet away. He pulled his hood down to reveal a gorgeous pale face. He had long black hair and black eyes but his features made him look not real. "Does that help you?"

I didn't reply. I only shook my head.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Keir. I am the ruler of the dark side of the Moon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dark side of the moon? Are you a part of the Dark Moon clan?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "No, I think it is an insult to be mistaken for those failures and fakes. But I will let that slide my dear. Prince Diamond is and always has been my arch nemesis. But we did have one thing in common. We were both desperately in love with you. Now I have you all to myself."

He stuck out his hand to touch me but I smacked it away.

"You are just as feisty as I remember," he chuckled again.

"I still don't remember you," I said and backed up.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory Serenity. Allow me to take you back to the good times," he said and suddenly my eyesight went black.

"Hey what's going on? Give me my eye sight back!" I yelled and backed up a little more.

Suddenly I felt hands wrap around my head and I screamed.

"Calm down princess I'm only refreshing your memories," I heard Keir say.

I gasped as images swam through my head. Then the story appeared.

"Be careful my love," I called to Endymion as the guard led me back into the palace.

"Serenity," I heard my mother call.

I glanced over and saw her. She had white hair and she was beautiful. She stretched out her hand to me and I took it.

She and I were led to the safest place in the entire kingdom. We entered a secret room that had a picture of all of the planet's symbols. We descended down steep steps and entered a large room full of diamonds and rubies and many other gems.

"You will be safe here your majesties," said one of the guards. We will come and get you once it is safe."

"I want a constant update of what is going on," said the Queen.

The guards nodded and left.

"Mother, what is going on?" I asked.

My mother smiled and held my cheek, "Don't fret Serenity. This will be over soon."

"But I shouldn't be down here. I should be up there fighting with my friends and Endymion," I said and turned away from her.

"Endymion? The Earth Prince?" she asked.

I took out a star shaped locket from a small pocket in my dress and opened it. It played its soft lullaby and I felt tears fill my eyes. I was so worried. Anything could be happening up there and I would never know.

"Serenity," said my mother and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

Suddenly the door burst open and several shadow youmas entered. My mother shoved me behind her and I closed my locket and clutched it. My heart raced in fear and I gripped my mother's hand.

The youmas surrounded us and my mother narrowed her eyes.

Then he appeared. Prince Keir. He walked up to us with the youmas close behind him. He smiled at my mother and then he looked at me and I saw his expression change to something else I couldn't read…but it terrified me.

"Why have you come Prince Keir?" asked my mother.

"My dear Queen, what makes you think that this isn't just a visit?" asked Prince Keir.

"You have attacked my kingdom so you must want something. What is it?" my mother asked.

"All right you caught me," he smirked. "My prize is in this very room right now. You can end this all, my Queen. I only require one thing."

"What is it? The jewels? The silver crystal?" asked my mother.

"No, no my Queen. This prize has no value to anyone but me," said Keir and he looked at me with piercing eyes. "I wish for you daughter, Serenity."

I felt my heart leap into my throat and my eyes widened.

My mother's grip on my hand tightened. "You can't have her."

"Shame that it has to come to this my Queen. You either give me your daughter, or I destroy your kingdom. It is your choice," said the Prince.

My mother shook with anger, "You are a terrible creature Prince Keir."

He smirked.

I knew as a Princess I needed to go with him. If I didn't, then my kingdom and my people would fall. I let go of my mother's hand and stepped forward.

"Serenity no," said my mother and she grabbed my hand again.

"Mother, I have to. What choice do we have?" I asked her.

My mother had tears in her eyes and she clutched my hand. "I can't let you do this."

"I'm sorry," I said and took my hand out of hers again. I walked faster towards Prince Keir so that my mother couldn't stop me again.

He looked at me with lust and his eyes were cold and black. He held out his hand and I hesitated then took it.

He pulled me near him and his face was inches from mine. He pulled me closer and his mouth was next to my ear, "Wise choice my flower."

I felt chills on my arms. He pressed his lips against my cheek and I felt tears slide down my face.

_Endymion my love, I'm so sorry_.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw him at the top of the stairs.

"Endymion!" I yelled and smiled.

Keir slapped a hand over my mouth and held me against him. Then he took out a sward and held it against my neck.

"Endymion," Keir sneered. He snapped his fingers and the youmas grabbed my mother and also held weapons against her.

I tried to scream out for my mother but it was muffled by Keir's hand.

"Take another step and the Queen dies," said Keir.

Endymion looked furious. His sword was covered in blood and dirt and he looked at me with a pained expression. He lowed his sword and put it at his feet.

I heard Keir laugh, "Wise choice."

"Bubble Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thuder!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The air was suddenly thick with cold fog and I felt a chain grab my wrist. I kicked Prince Keir hard in the groin and he released me. I was pulled away from him. I was pulled right into Sailor Venus's arms. She held me tightly and I held her tightly.

"Don't worry Serenity, you are safe now," she whispered to me.

"My mother!" I suddenly remembered and I spun around but couldn't see past Sailor Mercury's fog.

"Serenity!" I heard her call.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mother!" I called back and was about to go into the fog after her but Venus held me back.

"Wait here Serenity, I'll go get her," said Venus.

I watched Sailor Venus run into the fog and saw bright colors fly and many shrieks and screams sounded in my ears.

Someone touched my shoulder and I gasped and turned around. It was Endymion and I wept when I saw him. I held him close and he held me.

"I'm so sorry Serenity," he said.

Suddenly I felt pain in my side and I tasted blood in my throat. I started gasping for air and I fell against Endymion.

"Serenity?" he asked and when he saw, me his eyes widened and he knelt down and held me in his arms. "Serenity!"

I felt blood and tears run down my cheeks.

Endymion looked up and his eyes narrowed. "You did this to her! You're killing her!"

"If I can't have her…no one can," I heard Keir's voice say.

"No!" yelled Endymion and I felt his tears hit my cheek.

"Fall back!" yelled Keir and he vanished as well as his youmas.

"Serenity!" the Senshi yelled and they all knelt down next to me. I saw my mother and she screamed and took my hand.

"Endy…mion," I struggled to say.

He sobbed and held my hand tighter.

I took my hand out of his and reached into my pocket and took out our locket. I opened it and the air was filled with our lullaby.

I saw blackness around my eyes and Endymion stared at the locket for a long time and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Endy…mion, look…at me…please," I struggled to say.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I held the locket up to him and he took it.

"I…love…you," I said and I felt my breathing stop.

His teardrops fell onto the center of the locket and my crescent moon on my forehead started to glow.

I felt the wound in my side close and heal. I heard everyone gasp and the blackness around my eyes faded.

I gasped and started to breath normally again.

"Serenity!" yelled everyone and Endymion helped me sit up.

My mother hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I only looked at Endymion who looked at me with love.

A couple of hours later when I was on my feet Endymion and I went back onto the balcony.

He turned to face me and I to him. He held out the locket and I took it and opened it. It played our lullaby and I smiled.

"I want you to have this my love. That way you will always remember me when you are at home," I said and handed it back to him.

He smiled and me and took it. "You are my home," he said and then we kissed for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Enough!" shouted a voice and I was back in the dark room. I was thrown to the ground and Keir looked down at me with a snarl.

"You killed me," I said.

"Ah but there is where you are wrong Princess. If I killed you, you wouldn't be here right now," said Keir.

"But you intended to kill me," I said.

"Yes and it pained me to do so but you must understand. I love you until the ends of the universe. You and I are destined to be together," said Keir and he knelt down next to me and helped me up. Then he took my hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Please give me my broach back," I said.

"You will have your broach again when I can trust you," he said and pulled me with him towards a door that seemed to form out of nowhere.

We walked through it and I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the sudden light.

"This is your room," said Keir.

I looked around expecting to see torture machines and such but this room looked just like a Princess's bedchamber. It had a large bed with blue drapes around it. It's walls were all white and the floor was a creamy marble. It looked beautiful but to me it was still a dungeon.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Where is Mamo-chan?" I asked.

Keir narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed mine right back. "I am trying Serenity." Then he left me alone.

I stared after him and sank down to the floor and wept.

**Author's note:**

Hello Everyone thank you all for your reviews and for reading my story. I hope it is making you sit on the edge of your seats :) anyway please keep reviewing I love getting e-mails saying that I got a new review. Also if you think a friend of yours would like my story too then tell them about mine :) Love you all I'll update soon

xoxo Magicalmistress


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys this is just a warning…there is a sex scene here so watch out. I try not to get too graphic but…just letting you know.

xoxo Magicalmistress

It had been three long and terrible days. I never left my room…well I was never allowed to leave my room. Prince Keir came into my room everyday and talked to me. I tuned him out and just sat on my bed thinking about where Mamo-chan was. Prince Keir was probably torturing him…or worse. What if Mamo-chan was dead?

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. I pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything.

I tried the doorknob for probably the millionth time. Like the other million times before that, it was locked.

I groaned and tried to shake horrifying images from my head of my Mamo-chan being tortured.

I sat down on my bed and I felt my stomach grumble. I had eaten very, very little in the past three days. I also hadn't slept. I told myself that if Mamo-chan wasn't eating or sleeping then neither would I.

I heard my door open and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"How are you my flower?" asked Keir.

I didn't answer or look at him.

"I have brought you food," he said and I could smell the food but it just made my stomach turn.

I reached into my pocket and took out the star locket that I had forgotten that I brought everywhere. Tuxedo Mask gave it to me and I saved him with it when Beryl manipulated his mind. I opened it and our lullaby sang and I felt tears run down my face.

Prince Keir moved so quickly I didn't have time to react. He pinned me down against the bed and his eyes were enraged.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"I have tried to play nice with you Serenity…but it seems that I have to take your love by force," he said and snapped his fingers.

Four shadow ropes tied me to the bed, two around my wrists and two around my ankles.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled.

Keir ripped my shirt off and my skirt. I was lying there in my underwear and bra. I was completely vulnerable and I was terrified.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I bit it hard.

He yelled and jumped back. His tongue was bleeding and I spit in his face.

"Bitch!" he yelled and ripped my bra off.

I screamed and tried to get loose off the ropes but they cut into my wrists and made me cry out even more.

Keir took off his shirt and pants until he was completely naked.

I closed my eyes and cried. This wasn't happening. I was going to lose my virginity to a monster. To a man who wasn't Mamo-chan.

Keir ripped off my underwear and he entered me. It was beyond painful. I cried out in pain but Keir kept going.

I shook my head side to side and looked over at my star locket, which was still playing its lullaby.

_Tuxedo Mask…Endymion…Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry. I love you._

I was lying on my side naked. I couldn't bear to move. I was in so much pain and I felt so much sorrow I thought I would die right there.

My locket was still singing its lullaby. Then I reached out a hand and shut it. I didn't deserve to listen to its sweet music. I felt like I betrayed Mamo-chan.

I sat up and walked to the bathroom. It was across the room. I entered the bathroom and looked at my face.

I had grown dark purple circles under my eyes and they were bloodshot from crying. My cheeks were bright red and had tearstains on them. I also looked a lot skinnier, in my face and body.

I looked at myself with disgust and I picked up the gold hairbrush and threw it hard at the mirror. It shattered and glass shards fell onto the floor like raindrops.

I picked one up and looked at myself again in the shattered mirror, some shards were still there.

It would be so easy. I could just leave forever and not have to cause harm to anyone ever again. I held the shard against my neck.

"Mamma," I heard a voice whisper.

I closed my eyes and then I could see her. Little Chibiusa. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

I took it. I was dressed like Neo-Queen Serenity. I had my daughter holding my left hand and someone else's on my right. I looked up and saw Mamo-chan smiling down at me.

"Mamma, don't be sad. It will be ok," said Chibiusa and she squeezed my hand.

"Don't leave me Usako," said Mamo-chan. "Look at everything that will happen in the future. Everything will turn out to be ok."

I dropped the glass shard and opened my eyes.

"Chibiusa, what I would give to see you again in person," I said. "You would make me laugh."

I turned on the bath and took my odangos out. My long hair fell a little above the floor. I stepped into the bath once it was full and sank down into it.

The bathtub was huge. It was like a hot tub. I put my head under the water and listened to the silence of underwater. It felt peaceful and perfect. I opened my eyes and resurfaced. I washed my body and my hair.

Once my bath was done I dried myself off and put on a long lavender dress made out of silk. Keir had stocked up the wardrobe with many dresses and outfits.

Instead of putting my hair back into odangos, I decided to braid it. I did and sat on my bed.

I didn't know what to do with myself so I decided to clean up the room. I straightened the bed and picked up my school uniform. It was torn so I threw it in the garbage. I bent down in the bathroom and started to pick up each shard of glass. By the time I was done, I had cuts all over my hands and they were bleeding. I thought I needed stitches for one of the cuts.

I heard the door open and I put the shards into the garbage and I slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

I sank down against the door and waited for Keir to leave or say something. I heard his footsteps just outside of the bathroom door and I saw his shadow.

He just stood there not saying anything. Then he knocked on the door. I didn't answer. He knocked again and again until it just got irritating.

"Go away!" I yelled and punched the door.

"You can either come out or I will come in," he said.

I shook my head. I just wanted to go home. Is that so bad? I hated it here. I wanted to kill myself. The only thing still keeping me alive is Chibiusa and Mamo-chan and my friends.

I stood up knowing that I would only give him pleasure by letting him force his way in. I unlocked the door and opened it. I shoved him aside and stormed to my bed where I lay facedown.

I felt him get on my bed a lay down next to me. I didn't move.

"You know what's funny? The stars. They live for billions of years and have seen things any living creature could never imagine. Then they just die. They just burn out and die…all of their secrets go with them."

I didn't respond.

"I guess I like to think of myself like a star. Not the living years or knowing things unknown to anything but they are very lonely. One star is zillions of light years away from another. They are just drifting alone."

I moved my head to look at him. He was looking intently at me.

"My parents died when I was very young and the Shadow Warriors raised me. Even though they were always there…that didn't keep me company. Then when I was sixteen I saw you. I had been in the dark so long; I wanted to see what was on the brighter side of the moon. Then I found your palace and you were standing on the balcony looking at the Earth. That's when I fell in love with you. You were so beautiful and so…bright. The way your hair and your skin glowed and your eyes sparkled, it gave me butterflies," he said and he reached out and stroked my cheek. "I still feel that way about you."

I just stared at him for a long time. I let him touch my cheek even though his hands felt cold and rough.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked and took my bloody hands.

"Glass shards," I said quietly.

He pulled me up and off of the bed to the bathroom. He took out a washcloth and ran it under the hot water. Then he started to dab my hands.

I winced from the stinging pain but he was careful to be gentle. Then he placed his hand over mine and mumbled something I didn't understand. When he pulled it hand away my cuts were gone. I was completely healed.

I looked at my hand and turned it over in awe.

I opened my mouth to ask how but he stopped me and smiled, "It doesn't matter."

Then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I didn't stop him. He was gentle and caring with his kiss.

Then he walked towards the door and left my bedroom.

I stood in the bathroom for a long time then I looked back down at my hand. There really wasn't a scratch on it.

Now three weeks had passed. I had actually warmed up to Keir. He was much more kinder and he never made me do anything I didn't want to again.

I was sitting in the armchair talking to Keir who was sitting in the other armchair across from it.

"So tell me about your family," he said one day.

"Well, I have my Mamma and Papa and my little brother Shingo," I said and I felt my heart twinge. I missed them dearly. I wondered what lie my friends had made up to tell them where I was.

"They aren't your birth family though are they?" he asked.

I nodded, "When Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom she killed me and the other Senshi. My mother sacrificed herself and used the silver crystal to have us all reborn on the earth in a new life. My new mother carried me and gave birth to me."

"That's truly interesting. Your mother must have been a much more honorable person than I thought," he said.

I nodded, "Yes she was truly wonderful." I thought about my new Mother again. She loved me so much and I never truly appreciated her. She took care of me when I was sick or had an injury, she cooked for me, cleaned the house, loved me. She was always there to give advice too. She helped me with girl stuff too like boys and periods.

Suddenly I froze and my thoughts whirred. I thought about the date when I was captured. Then I added the three weeks.

"Usagi?" asked Keir.

I held up a finger and I stood up and paced as I thought. Then I stopped and froze.

"Usagi?" asked Keir again and he stood as well.

"I'm late," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I'm late," I repeated and I felt something in my throat. I realized I was about to throw up and I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Usagi are you ok?" asked Keir.

After I was done I held a hand to my mouth and sat down. I slowly started to realize what was happening…and as if on cue I felt something move inside of me.

"I…I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

"Pregnant?" he asked as if he hadn't heard right.

I started to breathe heavily and sob. I couldn't be pregnant. Not with _his_ child. Chibiusa was supposed to be my daughter. She was supposed to be Mamo-chan's daughter and mine!

Keir knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and slapped him hard across the face. He fell back and held his cheek with shock.

"You did this to me! I'm pregnant and I'm fourteen years old! I'm still a child myself! You unimaginable bastard you did this to me!" I yelled and stood up.

I ran out to the bedroom and held my hand over my mouth. I clutched my stomach and felt the baby kick again.

"Oh god," I said under my breath and I felt like I was going to throw up again.

"Usagi…do you not see that this is a good thing?" asked Keir from behind me.

"A good thing," I laughed hysterically. "You are the most selfish creature I have ever met. Listen to me Prince Keir. You listen to me good. I. Will. _Never_. Be. In. Love. With. You! I hate you and I hate this place and you make me sick!"

He looked like he had been slapped again. He just stood there for a long time and stared at me.

He stormed over to me and grabbed my wrist. I gasped and he pulled me out of my room. This was the very first time in almost a month I have left the room.

It was just as I remembered outside. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. Keir pulled me along faster.

"Where are we going?" I asked and stumbled.

He didn't reply. We came to a different door and Keir pushed through. He startled an old lady that was sitting in the room with fabric all around her.

"Your highness," she spluttered and bowed low.

"Make Serenity a dress," he said and shoved me towards the old woman.

"Yes your majesty what kind?" she asked. "Do you have any preferences?"

He looked at me for a long time.

"A wedding dress."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"If we are going to have a baby, we might as well get married. We will be married tomorrow," he said then he slammed the door shut and locked it.

I didn't even know what do to do with myself anymore. I thought it was time to give up. This was going to be it. Mamo-chan was most likely dead and my friends have probably forgotten all about me and moved on with their lives.

"Your highness…if you could, please stand on the stool for me," she said and gestured to an old stool.

I walked over to the stool and stood on it. I held out my arms while the old lady took measurements.

"You can sit there," she said and gestured to a dusty wooden chair.

I walked numbly to the chair and sat in it. I put my hands over my stomach and tried to keep the vomit in my throat down.

Fourteen and pregnant. Fourteen and going to be married. I looked up as something slowly started to dawn on me.

"Excuse me, do you know the date?" I asked the little old woman.

She looked up at me from her sewing. "We don't have dates here my dear."

"Do you know Earth's date?" I asked.

"Earth has many dates. Depends on where you are," she said and continued to sew.

"Tokyo, Japan. Do you know the date there?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful. "I believe it is the thirtieth of June."

I froze and looked back down at my stomach.

Fifteen and pregnant. Fifteen and going to be married. Happy birthday Usagi.

The lady was finally finished with the dress. It was completely white and it was beautiful. Then I took a closer look at it. It looked exactly like my Princess Serenity dress. The train was just longer and there was a long veil that would sit on my head.

"Come, try it on," she said.

I stood up and took off my dress and stepped into the wedding dress. It fit perfectly. The old woman straitened it out and she placed the veil in my hair.

"Oh, you look beautiful," she gushed.

I closed my eyes and bent my head down.

"Don't worry Princess, Keir really isn't all bad. I'm sure you two will be happy together eventually," she said. "With a baby on the way, you should be happy."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

She pinched my cheek a little and then looked at the dress from afar and straightened it out.

The door handle started to jiggle and then it was unlocked. Keir walked into the room in a black tuxedo.

I felt my heart twinge. His tuxedo reminded me of Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's go," he said and held out his hand.

I reluctantly gave him my hand and he led me out of the room. This time it wasn't pitch black. In fact there was light everywhere. The castle was transformed to look like the inside of a large chapel.

Keri stopped me at the front of the aisle and put the veil over my head. "Wait here until the organ starts to play. I want to do this right," he said and kissed my hand. Then he handed me a bouquet of red roses and walked towards the altar.

I stood there with the veil over my head. I clutched the red roses in my hands and I felt the thorns tear into my skin. Red blood seeped through my fingers and onto my white dress…but as soon as they hit the fabric it vanished.

I found that I didn't even care anymore. I let the blood drip onto my magic dress and vanish.

Then the organ played and I looked up and Keir turned around and nodded to me.

I walked hesitated and scolded myself. _You might as well just do it Usagi. Mamouru is dead, your friends have forgotten about you…and you are alone._

I took a step. It felt so painful, like my feet had been asleep and millions of needles were stuck in my foot.

Another step. Mamma, Papa, Shingo, I'm sorry I will never see you again.

Another step. Ami, I'm so glad to have met you. Thank you for helping me with my homework. Thank you for siding with me even though most of the time I'm wrong. I hope you fulfill your dreams of becoming a doctor.

And another. Makoto thank you for always sharing your bento with me. You were always there to protect me. You are an excellent cook and I hope you find someone who doesn't remind you of your old boyfriend who broke your fragile heart.

Two more. Minako you were always my idol as Sailor V. You and I have shared obsessions with video games, boys, and food. You are beautiful and I'm sure you will also find a boy who cares about you with all of his heart. I'm only sorry I'll never get to meet him. Tell Artemis that I hope he and Luna will be together soon.

Again. Rei, I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry about…everything. I hope you are all right. I hope you made it. You are one of my best friends Rei. I'm sure you will fulfill your dream of being a singer. Say hi to Grandpa for me.

Another step. Chibiusa, I'm so sorry. I will never know you as a daughter. You were always a sister to me. I'm sorry that you will never exist. I love you Small Lady.

I was almost to the altar. Luna, I'm sorry that I was a huge pain in the butt. I'm sorry that you had to watch over me like a babysitter and I'm sorry I didn't try on my English test. I will miss you Luna.

I stepped up on one of the steps of the altar. Mamo-chan. I don't know if you are dead or not…but, "I love you," I whispered to myself.

"What was that my dear?" asked Keir.

I looked up at him through blurry eyes, "Nothing."

He held out his hand and I took it. We turned to face the priest. I realized then that it wasn't a real priest. The priest looked like a priest, except for his eyes. They were completely black and cold.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Miss Tsukino Usagi and Prince Keir in matrimony," he said.

I felt some tears slip down my face.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest.

There was no one at the church. No one would speak out.

Suddenly there was a loud clang of a door opening and slamming into the wall.

I spun around and stood in total shock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The intruder walked calmly down the aisle. Her white shoes slapped against the tile. Her little blue skirt swished around her legs and her pink curls bounced. She stopped right in front of us and crossed her arms.

"Chibiusa?" I gasped.

She looked at me and said, "I object."


	9. Chapter 9

"Little girl you have no business here! How did you get in here?" asked Keir and he walked down the steps and loomed over little Chibiusa.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have been a very bad man Prince Keir." She pointed a small finger at him. "You will not marry Usagi. You don't belong to her and she doesn't belong to you."

All I saw was Keir's hand whip out at Chibiusa and she fell over and cried out.

I ripped my veil off and stormed down the steps and slapped Keir hard across the face. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!"

I bent down and picked up the little five-year old. She had tears running down her face and I had tears running down mine. She was so little and innocent and I had never been happier in my life to see her.

I knelt down and hugged her close to me.

"Daughter?" I heard Keir ask. "You already have a child."

"Yes, I do," I said and kissed Chibiusa's forehead.

"Whose?"

"Mamo-chan," I said. "Chibiusa…if you are here then that means that…"

Chibiusa hushed me and shook her head.

"We are getting married!" yelled Keir and he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I held on tightly to Chibiusa and she held on tightly to me.

"No!" I yelled and I wretched my arm away from him.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to do what I did years ago. If I can't have you…no one can," he said and pulled out a dagger.

I looked at Chibiusa and she looked at me with frightened eyes. Then she closed her eyes and screamed. She screamed and cried so loudly I almost had to cover my ears. Then it appeared, the crescent moon appeared on her forehead and a large beam led down to it.

"Stop screaming!" yelled Keir. He was holding his ears.

Chibiusa stopped screaming and I realized that I had closed my eyes. I opened them and found myself surrounded by a cold fog. I shivered and Chibiusa put her arms around my neck.

"What is this? Usagi…Usagi! Where are you?!" yelled Keir. He sounded far away.

I knelt down Chibiusa let go of my neck and got on all fours. She silently beckoned for me to follow her.

Since Chibiusa was smaller and lower to the ground she could see under the thick fog. I followed her close behind and we both didn't make a sound.

Chibiusa stopped and I froze as we both looked terrified at a pair of black shoes. We both looked up and stayed as low as we could to the ground.

"Usagi," called Keir from above us.

He couldn't see us due to the cold fog. I had no idea what was emitting it and I hoped it lasted a long time.

I slowly backed up and I pulled Chibiusa's leg a little to let her know that she should do the same.

The little girl obeyed and slowly backed up.

When the black shoes walked away I breathed a sigh of relief and Chibusa took her lead and I followed her.

We finally made it to the doors. I stood up and Chibiusa followed. She looked at me and whispered, "I'm going to open the door, then we have to run."

"Can you run fast enough? Here get on my back and hold the back of my dress up. I can run faster that way," I said.

Chibiusa nodded and climbed onto my back. She pulled my train up and clutched it in her hands.

I touched the door handle and breathed deeply.

"One…two…" then I stopped and realized that the fog had lifted.

I turned and Keir was right next to me.

I gasped and he shoved me to the ground. I almost fell on Chibiusa but I turned to my side and landed on my arm. Chibiusa scrambled off of my back and ran towards the door. Keir didn't seem to notice his eyes were locked on mine and he raised his dagger.

"No, please stop. Why can't you just let me go? Why love someone who doesn't love you back? Killing me isn't going to solve anything," I pleaded.

"It's too late for begging Serenity," said Keir and he grabbed my wrist.

"You would really kill your own child?" I asked just as he was about to drive the dagger into my chest.

He froze and looked into my eyes.

"If I die, so does your child."

"What do I care what happens to it? If I let you go, you would probably get rid of it anyway," he said.

I didn't say anything. This was partially true. I wasn't going to abort it or anything…but I wasn't going to keep it.

Keir pressed the dagger's blade against my cheek and I could feel blood sliding down my cheeks as well as some tears.

Suddenly several bolts of electricity hit Keir and he yelled out and fell backwards. He didn't let go of my wrist so I fell on top of him with a gasp.

I looked up and saw Sailor Jupiter with the most terrifying face I had ever seen on her.

Behind her were Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. Venus was holding Chibiusa on her hip. I felt my stomach drop when I noticed that Sailor Mars wasn't with them.

"Mako-chan…Ami-chan…Minako-chan!" I yelled and I jumped up but was pulled right back down by Keir who had a death grip on my wrist.

I tried to pry his hand off but it just kept getting tighter. I yelled out in pain.

"Let her go!" yelled Jupiter. Her voice made me jump. She was steaming mad. Her voice was strong and it gave me chills.

Keir coughed then sat up and looked at Jupiter with a smirk, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You want me to try harder?" asked Jupiter. "I can give you every single bolt of electricity in existence."

"Do it and I'll transfer it to her," said Keir and he gestured to me.

Jupiter seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Where is Mamouru-sama?" asked Ami and she stepped forward and narrowed her eyes.

Keir laughed, "Gone…forever."

I had never heard the words come from his mouth…Mamouru was gone…he was dead. A sob escaped from my chest and I looked down and held my head up with my hand. I literally felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said and Chibiusa cleared her throat.

"I'm still here!" she yelled.

We all looked up at her.

"Mamo-chan isn't dead. If he were I wouldn't be here," said Chibiusa.

"Unless I'm pregnant with you right now," I said and everyone turned to me.

Makoto shook her head and I saw tears slip down her cheeks, "No…no Usagi. You are not…"

I nodded, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh god," gasped Ami and she covered her face with her hands.

"You bastard!" yelled Jupiter and she pointed to Keir. "Supreme-,"

"Watch it Jupiter. I will kill Usagi if you electrocute me," said Keir and he smirked.

Jupiter growled and lowed her hands.

I looked up and noticed something beautiful. My brooch. It was just on the inside of Keir's jacket. It was so easy to grab and it was falling out. The sun side of the brooch seemed to shimmer.

I looked up at Keir who was too busy watching Jupiter to notice me looing at the inside of his coat.

I slowly laid my other hand on my lap and was careful to not move my position as I eyed my brooch.

_Now_! I thought and I lunged forward and snatched the brooch out of Keir's jacket.

"Huh?" Keir looked confused and when he realized he tried to snatch the brooch back. "Usagi no!"

"Moon Light Power Make-up!" I screamed.

"No!"

Keir's hand vanished from my wrist and the golden ribbons enveloped me and transformed me into Sailor Moon.

The ribbons had done their work and I stood in my boots and skirt and tiara. I took out my staff but Jupiter was way ahead of me.

"Super Supreme Thunder!" she yelled and hit Keir. He screamed in agony and I winced.

While Keir writhed in pain I ran over to my friends and hugged them close to me.

"Oh Usagi…we are so sorry it's taken this long," sobbed Ami.

"I just missed you so much," I said and cried. "Where is Rei? Please tell me she's ok."

"She's fine. She is still too weak to fight though. We left her at home," said Ami.

"Think…again." We looked up and saw Sailor Mars leaning against the door. "I told you not to leave without me."

"Rei you're too weak," said Ami.

"Rei!" I yelled and hugged Rei. I sobbed and she laughed a little.

"Baka Usagi, there is no need to cry."

"How did you all find me?" I asked them. Then I realized that I didn't even know where I was.

"Well Ami and Luna and Artemis worked day and night to create this tracking device. We took a strand of your hair from your hairbrush and found you on the Moon," said Minako.

"We are on the Moon?" I asked.

Ami nodded, "But it's curious…this exact section of the moon has never and probably will never see the sunlight."

"Dark side of the moon," I said and looked down at my brooch. "That must be why I have the power of the Sun too. This brooch was made specifically for me to defeat Prince Keir and his youmas. They can't stand the light."

"Oh can't I?" asked Keir. He was still extremely weak. He was struggling to stand up straight. "I call upon the darkness and shadows in this world to come forth and join me to defeat Sailor Moon!"

It was silent for a couple of seconds then the ground started to shake.

The girls and I were on full alert. Minako held Chibiusa tighter and looked at me.

I stumbled over and took Chibiusa from her. The little girl was shaking from fear and held on tightly to my neck.

The floor started to crack and millions of shadow youmas appeared and they all surrounded Keir and waited for his order.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I looked to my friends who were equally terrified. There was no way we could beat this many at once.

There was silence…it was thick and almost painful. I looked at Chibiusa who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Chibiusa…I need you to go home. Use your key…tell Sailor Pluto that you have to go home…where it's safe," I said and put her down.

Chibiusa took out her necklace from under her shirt. The key was dangling from it.

"Go," I said to her.

"Usagi…" she started.

"I missed you too Chibiusa…but you have to leave now. It's not safe," I said and ushered her towards the door.

She nodded tears still spilling out of her eyes then she ran out and vanished. I saw the small pink cloud and knew she was safe.

I turned back around and it was silent again. It seemed like no one had moved. I gripped my staff tightly.

Keir walked forward and the shadow youma followed in suit. "It's not too late Usagi…our wedding can still go on."

Keir…please how do I make you understand? I don't love you. How would you be able to live with yourself if your own wife didn't even love you?" I asked and lowered my staff.

Keir froze and looked at m intently, "Those eyes…that must have been what Diamond had been talking about. You…pity me?"

"I do," I said and took a small step forward.

"Stop looking at me like that!" yelled Keir.

I closed my eyes and took another step forward. I opened my eyes again and Keir winced.

"I told you to stop!" he said.

I took more steps forward until I was walking at a slow pace.

"Don't come any closer or I'll tell them to attack," said Keir.

I kept walking.

"Get her! Get Sailor Moon!" yelled Keir.

The shadow creatures reared up and lunged for me. I heard the other Senshi run up and start to attack.

I felt a knife slice my side. I yelled out but realized that it was only a scratch. My leotard was torn and I felt one of my sleeves get ripped off. Both of my bows were ripped and I had blood trickling down all parts of my body but I didn't stop walking towards Keir.

I could see the fear in his eyes as he backed up.

A shadow youma grabbed me by the hair and yanked me backwards. I stumbled and screamed and cried as loud as I could. My odangos reflected the sound and everyone covered their ears and several youmas vanished…including the one that grabbed my hair.

I stopped crying and stood still for a moment then I looked back up at Keir and continued to walk.

I heard and saw blasts of light all around me from the other Senshi who were fighting hard.

I tasted blood and realized that my nose was bleeding as well as my lip. I had blood running down my cheeks from my head and my entire body was cut up. I had finally reached Keir and he looked away from me and fell back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Is it wrong to pity you?" I asked. "I understand now why you want me here. You don't really love me. You are just lonely."

Keir looked at me then and I could see tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to be alone. You can come and live on Earth…you will meet a girl who you really love and you two will live happily ever after," I said and knelt down next to him.

He slowly reached out and touched my face. He was gentle and kind as he touched it and I let him. Then all of the shadow creatures faded away and vanished.

Suddenly lightning shocked me and I yelled out and fell into Keir's lap.

"Usagi!" he yelled and I felt his arms pull me up. He put me on my back and looked me over.

I was twitching from the remaining lightning that was coursing through my body.

"Makoto!" yelled Ami.

"I didn't do that!" she yelled. "I would never hurt Usagi like that! Supreme Thunder!" Another several bolts lashed out of Sailor Jupiter and they hit Ami in the chest.

Ami yelled out and fell back against the wall unconscious.

"Ami!" yelled Rei and she ran over to her.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" shouted Sailor Venus and her chain wrapped around Sailor Jupiter.

Jupiter looked stunned and she looked down at her hands and then looked at me.

"Usagi…I…I didn't," she said. "I…I…I." She started saying "I" over and over again like a broken record.

I sat up weakly and looked over at the others who looked just as scared as I felt.

"What is happening to her?" I demanded to Keir.

"I don't know," he said.

I stood up and stumbled but I caught my balance with my staff and I limped towards Makoto. Sailor Venus held her chain tightly and I grabbed Makoto's face which stopped her from saying "I."

I saw her eyes and gasped. They were completely black and they focused down on me. She was being possessed by a youma!

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus let go!" I yelled but it was too late. The electricity traveled down Venus's chain and shocked her. She yelled and sank down.

Jupiter didn't take her eyes off of me. That's when her appearance changed completely. Her skin turned a sickly bluish pale and her hair turned to deepest color of black I had ever seen…blacker than Rei's.

Her Sailor Jupiter uniform changed as well. Her green skirt was now black with sharp spikes hanging from it. Her leotard turned into a grayish color and her pink bows turned to a creepy purple.

The thing that broke my heart the most was that her pink roses in her ears slowly turned black.

"Makoto!" I yelled and I grabbed her hands.

I was electrocuted again and I yelled and fell back. My breathing was sharp and I just lay there and tried to catch my breath.

"Youma I order you to stop," I heard Keir yell.

A voice that sounded like Makoto's but had a creepy echo to it spoke, "I do not take orders from you anymore."

"What? Yes you do; I called you…now leave the girl alone," said Keir.

"Supreme Thunder!"

I heard Keir yell.

I knew what I had to do…I rolled onto my stomach and slowly rose. I felt a kick in my stomach. I had forgotten that I was pregnant. I sent a silent apology to the baby and turned around to face Makoto who was above Keir.

"Don't worry Makoto…I will save you," I said and my brooch opened to reveal the Silver Crystal. It sparkled despite how dark it was.

"Usagi no!" yelled Rei. She was helping Ami stand. Ami was conscious and Minako looked at me with horror from where she was laying.

I looked at my friends and felt a stab of guilt course through me. Their uniforms were ripped and revealing cut skin and wounds.

"Don't worry about me. I have to save Makoto," I said and the silver crystal hovered into my hands.

I took a deep breath and held out my hands. The silver crystal glowed softly then it started to get brighter.

Makoto turned around and black lightning sparked from her fingertips. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The lightning came straight for the crystal and hit its target. Then it shattered right in front of my face.

The girls all gasped while Makoto laughed and lightning emitted in all directions from her.

My breathing stopped and I felt my heartbeat stop as well. It was gone…so therefore…so was I.

I fell back and felt my Sailor Moon outfit vanish. The only thing covering my body was the gold ribbons that were used to transform me in the first place.

My eyesight went black and I took my final breath.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone…intense isn't it? Well this story isn't even close to being done yet. Will Usagi be ok? Where is Mamo-chan? Will Makoto stay possessed forever? What about Prince Keir and the baby? Too many questions that need to be answered! Love you all keep reviewing!

Xoxo Magicalmistress


	10. Chapter 10

Death truly was peaceful. My mind swam through images of me. It started with my mother in a hospital holding a little pink blanket with me inside of it. Then it fast forwarded to when I was two and I had just learned to walk. Then when I was three and I first met Mamo-chan. He was an orphan in the hospital crying about something.

I walked in and gave him a rose. I was originally going to give the rose to my mother for giving birth to Shingo…but I gave it to him instead.

Then it fast forwarded to the first time I met Luna and transformed into Sailor Moon. Then it went to when I first met Ami and the others. Then when I found out I was Princess Serenity and that me and Mamo-chan were destined to be together. Then it went to my battle with Queen Beryl.

My entire life played out before me. I watched the happy times and the sad times.

Then there was a bright light ahead of me. I was naked and my hair was out of my odangos. It blew in the wind and I walked towards the light. It was coming closer and I reached my hand out to it.

"Usagi," whispered a voice. I didn't recognize it. "Serenity."

I turned around and saw the white figure of my other mother…my first mother, Queen Serenity.

"Mamma," I asked and I turned around. As I did, my white dress came onto my body and I was no longer naked. My hair flew into its odangos and I walked towards her.

"Your time is not here yet my dear," said the Queen.

"But the Silver Crystal…it was destroyed," I said.

"There is a way to bring it back and your friends have already figured out how. It's time for you to return," she said and took my hands.

I looked back to the light. It was fading.

"Serenity, you aren't ready to go yet. Don't forget about your friends and little Chibiusa," she said and stroked my cheek.

I looked back at the light one more time and then it completely faded out and I looked back at my mother and nodded. "What do I do?"

She smiled and held out her hands. I hesitated then took them. The room started to blur and I was back in Keir's castle. I looked over at where I died and noticed that my friends weren't bent over me. Someone else was. But the person was in a black cape so I couldn't see who it was. My friends were fighting with Makoto who was still possessed by a shadow creature.

"Go over to your body and it will know what to do," said the Queen.

I nodded and started to walk towards my body. I turned back to look at my mother…but she was gone.

I turned back around and tried to figure out who the cloaked figure was. Then I noticed Chibiusa clutching my dead hand. I saw that she was balling and saying something to the cloak figure. Her mouth was moving but she wasn't saying anything. That's when I noticed that there was no sound in the room at all despite the fact that my friends were yelling their powers and striking as much as they could.

I approached my body and looked down at it. My eyes were open and they were blank. My skin was pale and I had nothing covering me but golden ribbons. I knelt down next to my body and touched my hand.

It was cold but then it became warm and it started to suck me into it. I took a deep breath and let myself be sucked back into my body.

It was dark and then the light came. I saw the Silver Crystal. It was back together and more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

My eyesight came back and I saw Chibiusa crying hysterically. Then I felt her touch on my hand. Then my ears kicked in and I could hear all of the yelling and screaming from the fight.

"Usagi," I heard a familiar voice say.

I clutched Chibiusa's hand and started to breath normally.

Chibiusa looked up and beamed from ear to ear. She held onto my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Baka Usagi! Don't ever do that again!" said Chibiusa into my shoulder.

I laughed a little, "I'm sorry Chibiusa."

"Small Lady," said the same voice who called my name before.

Chibiusa looked up and rushed over to the cloaked figure, who held her close.

I looked over at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The cloaked figure took off her hood and smiled at me.

I seriously thought I was going to faint again. I held my hand over my mouth and tried to suppress a gasp.

"Hello Usagi," said the woman.

"H-how did you get here?" I asked in astonishment.

She held out her hand and Sailor Pluto walked up to us.

"Pluto," I said.

"This was the only way to save you. In order to fix the first Silver Crystal…you must have the other one to help it," she said.

I looked back to the woman in the cloak.

"This is too weird," I said. "Last time I saw you…you were asleep."

Neo-Queen Serenity laughed and Chibiusa clung to her arm. "It is good to see you Usagi. I never got to thank you properly for protecting Small Lady."

"It's the least I can do for our daughter," I said.

She nodded and stood. Her black cloak slid off of her shoulders revealing a white dress that was more fitted than my Princess Serenity dress. I had to admit…I looked attractive.

She helped me stand and she handed me the Silver Crystal. As soon as she did I put it into my brooch and transformed back into Sailor Moon. "You should be able to use this now," she said.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

She nodded, "I must return. I cannot change the past. Only this was supposed to happen."

"Well…it was good to meet you," I said.

"You too Usagi, make sure you stay in school and at least try a little harder. It really does come in handy," she said and turned to leave. Chibiusa was holding her hand. Then she looked back and me and released her mother's hand.

She ran to me and I welcomed her into my arms.

"I'll miss you Usagi," she said.

"I'll miss you too Chibiusa," I said and my eyes teared up.

She let go of me and ran to her mother who gave me one last smile and walked out of the room.

"Unbelievable," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and Keir was there. I had forgotten all about him. He was lying on the ground. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and his eyes were drooped.

"Keir!" I rushed over to him and helped him sit up.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said and touched my cheek.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Usagi; I can't control the youma. I don't know how to get it out of her," said Keir.

"I have this all under control now," I said and helped him sit against the steps leading to the altar.

I turned to go but he caught my hand. I looked back at him.

"I truly am sorry Usagi," he said and released my hand.

I nodded and Sailor Pluto rushed up to me.

"Pluto, why didn't you go with Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibiusa?" I asked.

"Her highness said that I should be here to help. Small Lady also begged me to protect you," said Pluto. She smiled and stood her staff next to her.

"Well thank you," I said and smiled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Burning Mandala!"

I looked behind Pluto and saw that Jupiter was still fighting the others. My friends were growing weaker while Jupiter seemed to be growing stronger.

"Come on," I said to Pluto and we both rushed into the battle.

"Usagi you're ok!" said Ami. She didn't dare move. She kept her eyes on Makoto and gave a weak smile.

"What do you know?" I asked them.

"The thing is sucking the life out of Makoto. She gets whiter and whiter every second. Look," said Rei.

I did notice that Makoto was looking much paler.

Makoto looked at all of us with a snarl. Then her black eyes rested on me and they narrowed. She shrieked a blood curdling shriek and I winced.

"I thought I got rid of you," said Makoto and she pointed a finger at me.

"You must be gone from poor Makoto's body! She has a soft heart and you filling it with hatred is unforgivable! I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" I said and struck my usual pose.

Makoto shrieked again and I flinched.

"Sailor Mercury, use your bubbles to confuse her!" I yelled.

Mercury looked shocked at my order but obeyed, "Bubble Spray!"

Makoto started to shoot lightning in all directions.

"Sailor Pluto, use your deadly scream to weaken her!" I yelled and Pluto stepped forward to use her power.

"Dead…Scream," she said just above a whisper.

Her staff lit up and it hit Makoto. Makoto shrieked in pain and we saw her silhouette droop.

"Venus, use your chain to make her fall," I said.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she yelled and the chain wrapped around Makoto's feet and she pulled hard on the chain. Makoto fell with a thud.

"Mars, use your burning mandala to lock her wrists and feet together," I said.

"Can I do that?" asked Rei.

"Try!"

"Ok, ok, Burning Mandala!" the fire rings secured themselves around Makoto's feet and hands. The youma was trapped.

The fog faded and Makoto was lying on the floor in defeat.

"My turn," I said. I opened my brooch and the silver crystal hovered into my hands for the second time.

Makoto shriveled up once she saw what I was holding. I knelt down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm here to save you Makoto. Please hang on," I said.

"Usagi," I heard her voice in the back of my mind.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my Princess Serenity dress appear and the crystal glowed brighter.

I opened my eyes and held it out to Makoto's body.

"I call upon the light of the Sun and the Moon to banish this youma from Sailor Jupiter's body!" I said.

The crystal glowed even brighter. Then it dimmed completely and went out. Suddenly such a bright white light appeared out of it that I almost had to close my eyes.

Makoto screamed out and I saw through the white light that her hair was turning back into its brown color and her skin was returning to normal. Her Sailor Jupiter outfit was returning to normal as well.

When the black on her pink roses faded the silver crystal dimmed and returned to its original soft glow.

I saw black spots appear over my eyes and I felt dizzy. I knew I was just tired from using the crystal…but I wanted to be sure that Makoto was ok before I fainted.

I looked through my now foggy eyes at Makoto. Her eyes slowly opened and they were back to their original green shade.

Then I blacked out.

"Usagi," I was shaken awake.

I moaned a little, "Five more minutes Mamma."

I heard the sound of relief laughs.

I opened my eyes and looked up at each of my friends faces. They were all cut and bruised and tear stained. Ami had a large gash on her cheek just under her eyes. She was also cradling her arm which told me that it was broken. Rei had blood running down from the top of her head making her raven black hair sticky and wet. She also clutched her side which was bleeding. Her stitches must have opened. Minako had a bloody nose and a cut lip. She also had a cut across her cheek that went all the way to her ear. And she held her ankle which told me it was broken. Pluto was flawless considering she didn't really fight that much.

Then there was poor Makoto. She was standing above me and far away. She was probably terrified to get close to me. She had the worst injuries. She had several burns on her face from Rei. She had cuts on her cheeks from Minako and Ami. Then there were the injuries on the inside. I was pretty sure she broke some ribs as well as most of my friends as well.

I sat up and winced. I was also very badly injured. I actually might have looked the worst. I felt pain in my chest which meant I had some internal bleeding and broken ribs. I had a large cut on my forehead and a bloody nose. My lips were cut and I think I dislocated my shoulder. I also felt unbearable pain in my legs. I figured torn muscles and maybe cracked bones.

I looked down at my stomach and gasped.

"Usagi what is it?" asked Rei. She was holding me up with her arm.

I reached my hand under my skirt and brought it back up to my face. My fingers were covered with blood.

"Oh no," said Ami. She looked behind her and slowly stood. She limped towards a dark figure sitting with his head down against the steps.

"Keir," I said.

His head snapped up and he looked at Ami. She leaned close to him and whispered something to him. He looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. Then he looked back at Ami and nodded. He slowly stood and he and Ami made their way across the floor to me.

"Ami what's going on?" asked Rei.

"Usagi-chan…you've had a miscarriage," said Ami with a frown. "I'm so sorry."

"It's gone?" I asked.

She nodded, "It probably happened when you died. If you die…so does the baby and by the time you came back…the fetus was already gone."

I looked back down at my stomach and put my hand over it. "I'm sorry," I whispered and I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh Usagi," said Minako and she hugged me as gently as she could.

I looked over at Keir who looked tired and beyond sad. He looked at me with guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry Keir," I said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said and put his head in his hands.

I didn't say anything. Then I looked at Ami, "How do I get it out?"

"You need a doctor to do that," said Ami.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She could do it for you," said Ami.

"Will she tell my parents?" I asked.

Ami looked at me for a long time then looked away, "I can give my mother a pill that will make her forget everything she has done in the past twenty four hours."

"Is it safe?" I asked.

She looked back at me and nodded.

Rei stood up and so did Minako. Ami followed their lead and they helped me to stand. It hurt…it hurt really bad to stand. I must have not noticed how much pain I was in due to adrenaline. We all winced and turned to Makoto who had her head down and was completely still and silent.

I looked to my friends who looked at me then back at Makoto. I took a step towards her and I gasped at the pain. My friends rushed to aid me but I held my hand out to tell them to stop. They had their own injuries to worry about.

I took another step towards Makoto and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. Then I limped at a slow pace.

I stopped in front of Makoto with tears in my eyes because of the pain and because I was upset for Makoto.

"Don't Usagi…I don't deserve anything from you," said Makoto just above a whisper.

I looked up at her and lifted her chin. Her eyes were red due to crying.

"Mako-chan," I said softly. She looked away and I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so happy you are safe."

"I'm so sorry Usagi," said Mako-chan and she slowly wrapped her arms around me.

I felt more arms come around us as my friends joined us in our hug and we cried and laughed a little.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I remembered something. I broke apart from out group hug and limped over to Keir.

He was still kneeling with his head in his hands.

"Where is Mamo-chan?"

We entered the dark, dank, smelly dungeons. It was horrible. It was so cold, I could see my breath and it smelled like rotting…everything.

Then I found his cell and I found him. His red cape was what caught my eye.

A sob escape from my chest and I ran forward to the cell and tried to pull it open. "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan!" I called his name over and over. He didn't lift his head. I wondered if he actually was dead. I wouldn't have been able to survive in a place like this. "Mamouru," I called to him and I bent down and reached my hand out to him from between the bars.

"Give her the keys," Mako-chan demanded from Keir.

I heard the jangling keys and I jumped up and grabbed them from Keir. I fumbled with them and finally found the right one. I stuck the key into the lock and yanked the cell door open.

I ran forward and held my Mamo-chan close to me. I cried and lifted his head up so I could see his face.

His eyes were open but they were fogged over and he wasn't looking at anything. His lips were blue from the cold and his entire face was pale.

"Mamo-chan?" I asked him. "Look at me Mamo-chan."

He didn't respond.

I placed my fingers against his neck and I put my head against his chest. I could hear his faint heartbeat and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Mamo-chan it's me Usagi."

Suddenly he blinked his beautiful blue eyes twice and the fog evaporated. He looked up at me and I smiled and hugged him.

Then I felt hands push me away and I gasped and let go of him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Do I know you?"

"M-Mamo-chan…it's me Usagi," I said and reached towards him.

He backed away from me. "I don't know anyone named Usagi and who is Mamo-chan?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you do to him Keir?" I asked.

Keir didn't meet my eyes. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"She can't hear you and neither can we," said Rei.

"Speak up," said Minako.

"I wiped his memory. He doesn't remember you or anything. His mind is blank," said Keir.

I looked at him and then back at Mamo-chan. Then I looked back at my friends who all had worried and pitied expressions. I stood up and walked over to them. "Ok so we all need to help him. We just need to start over. He and I will start over."

"Usagi," started Ami.

"No, Ami I know what I'm doing. He knows he doesn't remember anything. We will just tell him who we all are and help him get his memories back," I said as calmly as I could. On the outside I might have looked calm…but on the inside I was screaming and wanting to die. How was I supposed to do this?

I turned back to Mamouru. I smiled as best I could and knelt down next to him. "I know you're confused. I'm going to help you ok? Everything will be ok. I'll answer any questions you have."

Mamoru's eyes brightened, "Thank you…Usagi-chan?"

I nodded, "My name is Tsukino Usagi and I am secretly a hero named Sailor Moon. You can't tell anyone ok?"

He nodded.

"Your name is Chiba Mamouru," I said to him. "You are a student at the University."

He nodded again, "Chiba Mamouru."

I smiled and felt tears drip down my face, "That's right."

"Why am I dressed like this?" he asked me.

"Remember when I told you I secretly a hero? Well so are you. You are Tuxedo Mask. You save me from danger whenever I get into it. You also help out me and the other Senshi. Do you see them over there?" I pointed to the Senshi. "That's Ami-chan. She is Sailor Mercury. And that's Mako-chan. She is Sailor Jupiter. And Rei-chan is Sailor Mars and Minako-chan is Sailor Venus. We are all friends."

"Who is he?" he asked.

I looked at whom he was pointing to. Keir wasn't looking at us; he had his head down.

I turned back to Mamouru, "His name is Prince Keir. He is the person who brought you and I here. He is the one who wiped your memory."

Mamouru's eyes narrowed and he looked back up at Keir. He moved faster than I thought was possible. I blinked a couple of times and saw that Mamouru had clutched Keir by the neck and slammed him against the cell doors.

"Mamouru no!" I stood up and winced in pain. I still needed to get my wounds treated.

"You bastard! Why the hell would you take my memories away? You have left me with nothing? And what did you do to Usagi-chan? She's hurt…did you hurt her?" Mamouru slammed Keir's head into the cell's bars over and over again.

"Mamouru please stop!" I said and was finally able to get to them. I gripped his arm and pulled him away from Keir.

"Why would you protect him? After he's done this to you and to me?" he asked.

"Because I pity him and he said he was sorry," I said and looked at Keir. He had no expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's alone. All he wanted was to not be alone. That's all he wanted Mamouru," I said and looked down.

Mamouru released Keir and looked at me. "What is my relationship with you Usagi-chan?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Well that's a long story," I said.

"Tell me."

I nodded and started from the beginning. The way beginning when we were Serenity and Endymion. I told our story of how we were destined to be together. Then I told him about Beryl and everything. Then I told him about Chibiusa and how we were destined to be together forever. When I finished I waited for him to absorb all of this.

He held his head and sank down against the cell walls. No one said anything or even moved. The only thing that you could hear was the drips of water that was leaking through one of the pipes.

Mamouru took a deep breath, "Ok…ok, ok, ok. So…we are going to be future husband and wife? And we are going to be King and Queen of Tokyo?"

I nodded, "Yes…only it won't be just Tokyo anymore…Crystal Tokyo is the name. It's kind of like a rebirth of Tokyo."

"This is too bizarre," he said.

"Mamouru-sama, I know this is a lot to take in but you must believe it," said Ami. She stepped forward. "You and Usagi are meant to be together and your love is real. It's magical. Don't tell me you can't sense something between you and Usagi-chan."

"Ami-chan, please. Mamouru has to decide for himself," I said.

"But Usagi," said Minako.

"No…I won't make him fall in love with me. That's not what love is," I said.

My friends all looked at me sadly and I looked at Mamouru who looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Mamouru…you don't have to be in love with me. But just know this," I started and knelt down next to him. "I will always love you."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you Usagi-chan."

I smiled and struggled to stand up. Mamouru reached out and helped me stand. I stumbled and fell into his arms. I froze and looked up at him and blushed.

"Sorry," I said and stood upright.

"Usagi…we should get out of here," said Makoto.

I nodded. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"We had assistance from Neo Queen Serenity," said Ami. "But now that we have you we can get back using Sailor Teleport."

I nodded. Then I tuned to Keir who was slumped against the wall. I walked over to him and knelt down. "Keir? We can take you with us. I can make you into a normal human. You can live peacefully on Earth and find someone to love you and everything."

Keir looked up at me with hollowed eyes then he nodded.

I smiled at him and held my hand out to him. He took it and we both stood. Then I hugged him and he hesitated and hugged me back.

"Let's go home," I said and lead him towards the other Senshi and Mamouru who had a strange look on his face.

I looked at all of them and nodded.

Minako took Ami's hand that took Makoto's hand that took Rei's hand that took Keir's hand that took my hand. I took Mamoru's hand and Mamouru took Minako's.

"Ok everyone. Concentrate on Earth, everyone close your eyes," said Minako.

I squeezed Keir's and Mamoru's hands and closed my eyes. I pictured my home…Earth. It is so beautiful. I pictured the oceans the mountains the fields and I pictured Tokyo and my house and my parents.

"Sailor Teleport!" the Senshi and I all shouted.

The ground started to shake and I felt my hair lift off of the ground and my skirt flow around my thighs.

Suddenly I felt like my breath was sucked right out of me and then I felt my feet make contact with pavement. I opened my eyes and found us in the middle of the park. It was night and it was beautiful outside.

I released Keir and Mamoru's hands and walked away from the circle. I sighed and tears sprung to my eyes at the sight of the park. I thought I would never see it again.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" I heard Mamoru say behind me.

I turned around and nodded, "I'm fine."

I looked over at Keir and took my staff out. Then I walked over to him and lifted his head up so that he looked at me.

"I'm going to cleanse you now…ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

I backed up and pointed my staff at Keir and closed my eyes. I could hear my mother's voice in my head.

_Say Moon Light Healing Serenity. He will become human then_.

"Moon Light Healing!" I shouted and my staff lit up and light shot through Keir and I thought it was going to hurt…but he looked relieved, calm.

Then the light dimmed and Keir had short hair and his eyes weren't black anymore but a beautiful golden Amber. His clothes even changed. He was now wearing casual jeans and a white t-shirt.

He looked down at himself and then looked up at me and he smiled. I smiled back and undid my transformation. I was back in the long Serenity wedding dress.

Keir stared at me for a long time then slowly walked forward. He took my hands and smiled at me, "Thank you Serenity…no Usagi. Thank you Usagi."

I smiled and nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I hugged him.

He hugged me back gently because he remembered that I was covered in injuries.

"You can stay with me at my Shrine Keir until you can get a job and all of that," said Rei and I noticed that all of my friends had undone their transformations.

Keir looked at Rei with gratefulness in his eyes, "Thank you Sailor Mars."

"You can call me Rei," she said and smiled.

Keir nodded and looked back at me, "Will I see you again Usagi-chan?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Uh…Usagi-chan, where do I live?" interrupted Mamoru.

I looked over at him and he had that weird expression on his face again. I smiled and walked over to him.

"You live in that apartment building," I said and pointed to it. "Would you like me to walk you to your door?"

Mamoru smiled ad nodded.

I nodded and turned to my friends, "I can't thank any of you enough. I will see you all tomorrow? We can share stories and things. I for one would like to know more of what I missed. Also…Ami-chan I need to meet with your mom about…my you know what."

Ami looked at me sadly and nodded. The others all said their goodbyes and I waved to Keir as he walked with Rei towards Hikawa Shrine.

I turned to Mamoru who smiled and took my hand. I held his and we walked towards his apartment.

"Before we go to my apartment…would you like o walk with me around the park?" he asked.

I was taken aback but I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

We walked among the trees and plants and flowers. I could hear the summer wind rustling the trees green leaves and I breathed in the fresh air. I loved the park.

"Would you mind if I asked more questions?" asked Mamoru.

"Not at all," I replied.

"Ok…do I have parents?" he asked. "Brothers or sisters?"

"Um…no. You don't," I said. "Your parents died in a car crash…actually you were in the car with them. You were very young and you lost your memory."

He sighed, "I guess I just lose my memory a lot don't I?"

I nodded.

Mamoru asked questions and I had answers for every single one.

We decided to head back to the apartment. The sun was coming up and we were both exhausted.

"Have we ever…had…you now…sex?" asked Mamoru suddenly.

I blushed a deep red and tripped on my dress. I stumbled and caught myself. "Uh…no…no we haven't." Then I felt sad all over again. I felt like I should tell Mamoru even though he doesn't remember our love. I…I would tell him…but later.

"Oh…Usagi what does Ami-chan's mother have to look at you for?" he asked.

"It's not important," I said sadly.

"But I want to know," he said.

"No you don't," I said and laughed a little. "Really Mamoru…it's not important."

He looked at me for a long time then looked ahead and we were silent the rest of the way to his apartment.

We entered the building and the receptionist looked at us weirdly. I didn't blame her. I was wearing a wedding dress and I didn't even want to know what my face looked like. Mamoru was in a torn up Tuxedo and also had bad gashes on his face.

We both looked at each other and hurried towards the elevator. When the doors closed we looked at each other and started to laugh.

When the doors opened we were still laughing. Then we quieted it down because it was still super early. I led him to his apartment and gestured to the door.

"Well…this is it," I said and smiled.

"Do I have a key?" he asked.

"There's a spare under the mat," I said and bent down and picked up a key. I handed it to Mamoru and he put the key in the lock of the door.

We both entered his apartment and I flipped on the lights. I loved Mamoru's apartment. It was always so clean and neat. It was so…homey.

"Wow," said Mamoru.

I smiled, "Yup, this is your home." I yawned. "I had better get home. I'm pretty tired."

"Why don't you sleep here? I could take the couch," he said.

"No, no, I should go and let you sleep in your own bed tonight," I said.

Mamoru blushed, "Well we could sleep together in my bed. I don't mean anything and I understand if you're uncomfortable but…you know."

I blushed, "Actually I have slept with you in your bed before…we didn't do anything but I'm fine with it. Are you?"

Mamoru nodded.

I smiled, "Ok…thank you."

"I'd give you a shirt to put on…but I don't know where I keep them," said Mamoru.

I laughed then winced. I noticed that I only felt pain occasionally. It was weird. It must have been because I forget about it and then it pops back into my head sometimes. "I know where the shirts are."

I walked into Mamoru's bedroom and opened his drawer. I pulled out a simple white shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

"Usagi-chan wait," said Mamoru and he took my hand. "I know you're in pain. Let me clean some of your wounds. Ami's mom can take over after that."

I nodded and he sat me down on his bed. He pulled out a wet washcloth and gently started to wipes my face of the blood and grime.

I winced when he touched some places and he was more gentle. Then he smiled and put the washcloth down.

"Good as new…almost. There are still some places that Ami's mom is gonna have to stitch up," he said and got up. "Go ahead and change…then I'm going to shower and you can sleep."

I nodded and picked up Mamoru's shirt and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and let the tears fall. I wasn't sure if I could do this. He doesn't remember _anything_. That means that all of the laughs we had, and all of our fights and kisses and everything. He's forgotten about them all.

I stepped out of my dress and slipped on the white shirt. I buttoned it up and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself.

My face was seriously cut up and my hair looked like a rat's nest. I examined my face closer. I had a long large gash across my cheek and I had a gash on my forehead and next to my eyebrow. My lip was cut and my eyes were bloodshot and I had purple bags under them.

I took my odangos out of my hair and let it fall down my back. It swept across Mamoru's floor and I took out my brush. I kept one here at Mamoru's because I actually sleep here a lot.

I brushed my hair out and got all of the knots and tangles out. I went outside and almost ran into Mamoru.

"Oh sorry," I said and blushed.

He laughed a little, "Don't worry about it. I was just about to knock."

"Well it's all yours," I said and sidestepped out of his way.

"Thank you," he said and closed the door behind him.

I walked over to Mamoru's bed and undid the covers. I got into the bed and put the covers over my head. I listened to the shower water running and then I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in my love's bed.

**Author's Note:**

Hellooooooo! :D Sorry this took longer than I wanted but with the holidays and family and everything I couldn't get it done. :/ Well I've got this and no it's not over yet. Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy. Please please please comment or favorite this and TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Love you all 3

xoxo Magicalmistress


	12. Chapter 12

I was dreaming. I was flying. I was soaring above the clouds, which were pink and fluffy. I saw a shadowy figure ahead. I got closer and noticed it was Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" I yelled and waved.

"Usako," he said and we were flying towards each other.

I was laughing and so was he. I finally made it into his arms and I looked up at him and kissed him. It was perfect.

We pulled apart and I smiled and opened my eyes. I gasped when Mamoru's body had transformed into Keir's.

"I love you Usako," he said and smiled at me.

I gasped and opened my eyes I was back in Mamoru's bed. I felt something around my waist. I looked over and saw Mamoru asleep with his arms around my waist.

I smiled and watched him sleep. He looked like a child. I slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist and got out of the bed. I looked at the clock. It was twelve. I had been asleep for eight hours.

I stretched…then instantly regretted it. I was beyond sore and I felt like I could feel every single one of my injuries. I sighed and walked into Mamoru's living room. I yawned and opened the sliding door to Mamoru's balcony. I looked out at the park and looked down at all of the people below. They were all going about their duties. Shopping, going to work, just walking around. I smiled.

"Usagi-chan?" I heard Mamoru say behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Good morning."

He smiled, "Good afternoon."

I laughed a little. "We should get ready to go. Ami-chan's mother will be waiting for us."

Mamoru nodded and we both went back into his apartment. "Go ahead and ready yourself in the bathroom," he said and smiled.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my long hair and then put it up into my buns. I looked down at my white dress and picked it up. I was going to look so weird walking around in this thing. I unbuttoned Mamoru's shirt and slipped the dress back on.

I opened the bathroom door and met Mamoru who was in the living room making some tea.

"You remember how to make tea?" I asked him.

"Yeah…it's strange. I think my memory is coming back a little. I remember things like how to make tea and food and such. I'm also remembering where things are in my apartment. I think it's just the atmosphere here," he said.

I nodded.

"I remember I have a car," he said. "We should take it. I bet you don't want to walk around in that dress."

I smiled and nodded. "Do you remember how to drive?"

He laughed, "I think so."

We pulled up next to Ami's apartment. We went up the elevator and Luna and Artemis were waiting outside.

"Luna, Artemis!" I exclaimed.

Luna turned and smiled. She had tears in her eyes and she an up to me. I knelt down and caught her in a hug.

"Usagi-chan, I missed you so much. Thank the Moon you are ok," Luna snuggled into my shoulder and I felt tears drip down my cheeks and into her fur.

"I missed you too Luna," I said.

Let me tell you something about my black cat Luna. She has been by my side ever since she gave me my Sailor Moon Transformation Brooch. She has been like a second mother to me. She scolds me for not doing well on tests or homework. She tells me I need to watch my weight and that I ought to stop reading Manga. I know I'm a pain and I get sick of me sometimes…but Luna never does.

"It's good to see you again Usagi-chan," said Artmeis and I smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"You too Artemis," I said.

"Ami-chan told us about you Mamoru-sama," said Artemis and he looked up at him.

Mamoru nodded, "I think I remember you Artemis and you too Luna. Talking cats that were sent from the Moon to help us."

Luna nodded, "That's right."

"Come on…let's get you both inside. Ami-chan's mother is already working on the girls," said Artemis and he walked back towards Ami's door.

I set Luna back down on the ground and she looked at me for a long time then followed Artemis to Ami's door.

"Why aren't you guys inside?" I asked.

"No pets allowed in the apartment. That's what Ami-chan's mother said," said Luna. "We will just have to wait out here."

I stood up and looked at Mamoru and smiled. He smiled back and we both walked to Ami's door.

I opened it and walked in. I froze in the doorway. Ami's mother had completely transformed her apartment into a hot zone or something. There was blue plastic covering everything and there were doctors walking around everywhere.

I looked around and then looked at Mamoru who looked just as confused as I was. I was also scared as well. I didn't know what to do.

"What is this?" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

Suddenly a doctor noticed us standing in the doorway. She had short blue hair and glasses on. I looked at her eyes and they looked…off.

"You must be Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru," said the doctor. "I'm Doctor Mizuno."

"Ami-chan's mother?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm very pleased to finally meet you Usagi…or shall I call you Sailor Moon?"

My mouth dropped open and I tried to talk but nothing came out. I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Ami's mother laughed, "Don't worry dear. You will be fine. Ami's told me about everything so I realize that you want to do this in private. There are ten other doctors here who will also keep your secret safe. Now you, Usagi, must come with me for your…special operation."

Mamoru grabbed my hand before I could take a step forward. I looked up at him and he was looking intently at Ami's mother.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly.

"Do you not sense anything? Look at her eyes…something is wrong," said Mamoru. "I can feel it."

I looked at Ami's mother's eyes and noticed the same thing I noticed when I first saw them. They were…off. That's the best way to describe them.

"Come along Usagi. Mamoru, Doctor Shibu will attend to you," said Ami's mother and she took my hand and pulled me away from Mamoru. Mamoru squeezed my hand before letting go and then I was pulled towards one of the bedrooms.

Literally every single thing in the apartment was covered in blue plastic.

Ami's mother pulled me into the bedroom and shut the door. Instead of a regular bed there was an operating table. There were also two others doctors in the room with green scrubs on. They had masks over their faces and their eyes looked off too. Mamoru was right…something is wrong.

I looked back at Ami's mother. "Mrs. Mizuno…I uh…I'm a little nervous do you think I could go outside for some fresh air, just on the balcony?"

_Usagi run! Get out of there!_

I heard Minako's voice in my head.

_Usagi they aren't real doctors! It's a trap. These are all youmas!_

I looked at the doctors and Ami's mother. Their eyes were all staring at me.

"No dear, there isn't anything to be afraid of. Don't worry. This will be simple and painless. Let's get that fetus out of you," she said and took out some sort of hook.

I backed up and I felt the two doctors grab my arms.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Serenity…relax my dear. This will be painless," said Ami's mom. Then she started to morph into a youma. The hook thing she was carrying suddenly became attached to her arm and her body turned red and her blue hair turned black and grew down her back. The two doctors also morphed into similar creatures.

"No stop! Let go of me!" I yelled out.

I elbowed one of the youmas and he released my arms for a second. I dug into the pocket of my dress. I pulled out my brooch.

"Moon-Light Power Makeup!" I shouted and I transformed.

The youma with the hook smiled and flashed razor sharp and needle like yellow teeth. "Your powers can't do anything Sailor Moon. Knock our patient out."

I was about to charge when I felt something prick my arm. I looked down and saw the youma jam a needle into my arm.

I felt dizzy and my eyesight was going foggy. "No…you won't…get away…with this," I gasped out. I could feel myself falling.

"Oh my dear…we already have," said the youma and she squeezed my cheeks.

"Who…are…you?" I asked. My eyes drooped and my knees buckled.

"Your worst nightmare."

Then everything went black.

I woke up suddenly. A large bright white light was shining above me. There were white curtains around me and I was lying on something hard. I tried to move my hands and legs but I couldn't. That's when I noticed that my legs were up in a birthing position. I also noticed I was back in my white gown.

The youmas were above me and the one with the hook was in front of me.

"No…no stop," I said and tried to get my hands free.

"This will only hurt…a lot," said the youma and she brought her hook towards me.

"No!" I screamed and I just screamed until my vocal cords couldn't take it.

I heard a door burst open and the curtains were pulled back.

I couldn't see who it was but the youmas all left me and started to attack whoever was at the doorway.

I heard the youmas scream then rush out of the room. Then I felt my legs being released and I looked up and saw Keir.

"Usagi, are you all right?" he asked and rushed over to me. He touched my cheek and then undid the straps on my wrists.

I was breathing hard, "I'm…" I couldn't get the last word out.

Keir picked me up and held me wedding style. I put my arms around his neck and he ran out of the room with me.

"Usagi where is everyone? Do you know?" he asked me as we rushed.

I tried to answer but for some reason I was out of breath. I shook my head and gasped for air.

Keir kicked open a door and we encountered a few more youma doctors. Keir quickly put me down against the wall and fought the youmas. He still had some magic in him…not to mention a lot of muscle. He zapped some youmas, and beat up others. Then when they were all unconscious he picked me up and carried me to another door which he kicked open.

There were all of my friends. They were all in their everyday clothes. I also saw Mamoru among them.

"Usagi!" they all exclaimed.

Keir put me down gently and held me up. I was still having trouble breathing. I didn't know why! I was fine on the operating table…why was I like this?

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mamoru and he knelt down next to me. The others followed.

"I don't know. She was fine before…I don't know what's wrong," said Keir and he looked distressed.

Minako took my brooch out of my pocket and opened it. "You guys…the silver crystal is dimming."

"Why is this happening where did these youmas come from?" asked Makoto.

"I have no idea," said Rei. "I should have just followed my bad vibes. I knew something was off. Damn it!"

"Don't blame yourself Rei. It's not your fault," said Makoto.

"The Silver Crystal responds to Usagi's heart," said Mamoru out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at him, including me.

"The crystal is dying because Usagi's heart is broken," he continued.

"You remember how the crystal works?" asked Minako.

"I'm slowly regaining my memories," he said and took my hand.

"Mamoru-sama is probably right," said Ami. "She has been through a lot. Mamoru losing his memory was probably the tip of the iceberg. Her heart must have shattered."

That couldn't be it. When I was at Keir's palace I was miserable and I was pretty sure my heart was broken. Correction…my heart was broken several times…it shattered.

My thoughts were interrupted when the youmas crashed into our room.

Everyone stood up and blocked me.

"These youmas only want Usagi. We have to protect the Princess," said Minako.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Give us Princess Serenity…she needs to be carefully examined," said the youma.

"Who are you?" asked Ami. "What have you done to my mother and the others?"

"Not to fret my dear…your mother isn't even back from America yet. As for these other doctors…they are dead," said the youma.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rei.

"We were sent from the planet Skia. We serve under our Master," said the youma.

"Shadow," translated Ami. "Skia is the Greek word for Shadow."

"Your master is dead," said Keir. "Sailor Moon killed it."

The youma laughed, "That is where you are wrong Prince Keir. Your battle has only just begun."

"Where did you put our transformation pens?" demanded Makoto.

"Do you honestly believe I'll tell you? Foolish girl. Now let me get to Princess Serenity…she needs to get that vermin out of her."

"What vermin?" asked Mamoru.

I gasped, "No."

Mamoru and Keir rushed over to me.

I looked at Keir with pleading eyes, "Don't." That was all I could say.

Keir nodded saying he understood.

"What is going on? Usagi what is wrong with you?" asked Mamoru.

"Nothing," said Keir. "She's perfectly fine…except for some of her injuries. The youma is lying."

"How dare you…I can sense the fetus…it needs to come out," said the youma.

Mamoru looked at me with his face scrunched up. He was trying to remember what a fetus was. I couldn't let him. I grabbed his hand and he blinked then squeezed my hand.

"Please…don't," I said to him. "I'll tell you…later."

Mamoru nodded. He handed me my brooch. I took it and looked at the Silver Crystal. It was really dim. I touched it gently and then snapped the brooch shut.

"Moon…Light Power…Makeup!" I shouted with everything I had.

I transformed and I was on my feet. I was woozy and I was still not breathing normally…but I could fight.

"Manipulating my friends mother and her colleagues is unforgivable. I, Sailor Moon, the champion of justice will punish you!" I said and struck my pose.

I stumbled and held my head.

Mamoru was behind me and so was Keir.

"I'm fine," I said and looked back at the youmas who were laughing.

"You are too weak to defeat us," said the leader…the one with the hook.

"I beg to differ," I said and took out my staff and pointed it at the youmas.

"Get her."

All ten of the youmas charged forward and shoved through all of my friends.

"Beautiful Moon-Light Kiss!" I shouted.

I hit three of the youma and they shrieked and turned to black dust.

"I see our transformation pens!" shouted Rei. I looked over and saw that past all of the youmas on a table they were there.

"Beautiful Moon-Light Kiss!" I shouted and three more youmas were turned to dust. "Go!" I shouted to my friends and they all bolted towards their pens.

A youma attacked Minako and pinned her to the ground.

"Minako!" I shouted.

Makoto looked back and charged at the youma. She picked up the youma and threw it into the wall.

I sighed with relief as they ran after the others to get their pens.

"Mars Star Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Star Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Star Power Makeup!"

"Venus Star Power Makeup!"

They all transformed and fought with the last four youmas.

I was about to join the fight when I felt searing pain in my arm. I screamed out and looked down. The hook from the youma was inside of my arm.

"You're mine."


	13. Chapter 13

I clutched the claw and yelled out in pain again. I could feel the hook against my bone. Blood was gushing everywhere and the pain was literally unbearable.

"Let her go," said Jupiter.

"You honestly think I will listen to you? You are all just as foolish as we thought.

I let go of the hook and reached my hand up to my tiara.

"Moon Tiara-," I started.

"What are you doing?" demanded the youma.

"Action!" I shouted and my tiara thrashed into the youma's stomach.

"No!" it shrieked and then it disintegrated into dust.

The hook was still in my arm and I slowly unhooked it from under my bone. Then I took it out and threw it to the ground. It landed with a clatter and I sank to my knees and clutched my arm.

"Usagi!" shouted everyone and they rushed over to me. Keir took my hand and Ami looked at my arm.

"We are all going to have to go to the hospital but this is definitely going to need several stitches. Here let's put some gauze on it for now. Are you ok? Do you feel woozy at all? You've lost a lot of blood," said Ami.

"I'm fine. It just hurts like hell," I said and Keir squeezed my hand.

I looked up at Mamoru who was looking at Keir with hatred. What was with him? I stood and transformed back to my white dress. I wondered when I would get out of the thing.

As if reading my thoughts Jupiter spoke up, "Usagi-chan I brought you some clothes." She ran into the other room and came back with my favorite blue dress and my crescent moon necklace.

I sighed with relief, "Jupiter you are a lifesaver."

Jupiter blushed and helped me stand with my good arm.

"Here Usagi-chan, I'll bandage that up for you," said Ami and she picked up some gauze from off of the floor. She carefully wrapped it around my arm and then tied it. It wouldn't last long but it should hold until we got to the hospital.

I took my clothes from Jupiter and she and I walked towards the bathroom.

Jupiter is super tall unlike me. I'm the shortest in the group and I have to look up at Jupiter to talk to her.

Jupiter stopped me in front of the bathroom, "Usagi-chan…I never got to thank you again. You gave me forgiveness way too soon. I don't deserve it…and I'm sorry."

"Mako-chan, you were possessed. There was nothing you could do to stop it. There is no apology needed," I said to her and smiled.

Jupiter looked down at me and smiled back. I hugged her and she hugged me back. We both winced in pain and pulled apart then we laughed a little.

"I'll only be a second," I said and went into the bathroom.

I changed and fixed my hair then I walked back out with the white dress in my arms. I really loved the dress and I could use it for a costume party or something. But I wasn't going to just throw it away.

When I walked back into the room everyone had transformed back into their regular selves.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hospital," said Ami.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What if they call our parents and what are we going to tell them about these injuries?" asked Minako.

I smiled, "I have an idea."

"And how did you get this again Miss…Smith?"

"I was mountain climbing when my rope snapped and I fell. Thank goodness there were bushes to break my fall," I said.

I used the Luna Pen to transform myself to an American adult named Molly Smith. I was wearing climbing clothes and my hair was super short and red.

"Why didn't you visit a closer hospital?" asked the doctor.

"Well I'm a very stubborn person and I didn't really think anything of my injuries so I just kind of ignored them. When I woke up this morning in a lot of pain I realized that my injuries were probably more severe than I thought," I explained.

The doctor looked at me for a long time then shook his head and wrote down information on his clipboard.

I was given several stitches in many places and I was also given breathing exercises to help heal my ribs.

Once I was sewn back together I walked out of the hospital and met up with my friends. They were all fixed up too. They were also different looking due to my Luna Pen. I smiled to them as I looked at all of them, they all had bandages and gauze and Ami and Minako had casts on their broken bones.

Keir and Mamoru walked out together. They were both fixed up too. We all looked much better and knowing that we had everything fixed up we would all heal sooner than most people due to our planet powers.

"We should talk about Skia," said Minako-chan. "Luna and Artemis are already looking up more information about it."

I sighed and shook my head, "I want to see my family first."

"Usagi-chan, you can't. Not like that," said Rei. "We wiped their memories of you. Of course we can return them but they would not like to see you covered in bandages and things. Just wait until we heal."

"Where am I supposed to go Rei?" I asked.

"You could stay with me Usagi-chan," said Mamoru.

Everyone turned to him including me. "Thank you Mamoru. Are you sure you are comfortable with that?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I nodded as well and turned to the others. "Ok…let's go find Luna and Artemis."

Once we were with Luna and Artemis at Rei's temple. We got down to business.

"What have you found out guys?" asked Minako.

"Well we have found out that Skia is a planet on the other side of the galaxy. The only reason why we are hearing from them for the first time now is that it has moved closer to our Sun. It's still pretty far but close enough to be worried about it. At the speed it's going we think it will be about a month before it's visible to Earth by using a telescope," explained Luna.

Artemis nodded in agreement, "As far as the planet itself, it's supposedly deserted…no forms of life. It's also completely dark. There is a black smoky substance surrounding the entire planet. That's all we could find about it."

"Great," said Minako. "Let's talk about the enemy. Keir can you tell us anything about this creature?"

Keir looked at all of us and sighed, "I guess the best way to start is from the beginning."

We all fell silent and looked at him.

"Before I was born my parents used to be a part of the Black Moon clan but then they left due to unfairness I guess or something like that. They were actually good people. They planned to find sanctuary at the White Moon…that's what they called it. It was your Moon," said Keir and he looked to me.

"Was the Black Moon existent then?" asked Ami.

Keir nodded, "They have been around for years but they didn't see a reason to attack anyone…yet. They didn't have the power to do anything until they met…what's his name?"

"Wiseman," I said.

Keir nodded, "Anyway, they 'landed' on the wrong side of the Moon. Then by some rare chance, the planet Skia and the Moon aligned. Then it shot shadow creatures and pure evil to the dark side of the Moon. My parents were affected and the shadow creatures made them their King and Queen. A castle was built and the shadow creatures ruled over everything using my parents as puppets."

"Skia was aligned with the Moon?" asked Rei.

"It is possible," said Artemis and Luna nodded in agreement.

"When my mother found out she was with child, she couldn't have been more happy. Of course it wasn't a good kind of happy considering she was pure evil. Anyway when I was born the shadow creatures also used me as a puppet. I was born into pure evil so I became pure evil. Then when I was twelve the shadow creatures killed my parents so that I could be King. The worst part…I wanted them dead. I commanded the shadow creatures to kill them…I didn't care."

Keir looked down and rubbed his forehead. I placed my hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's ok, continue."

"Well that's when I introduced myself to Queen Serenity. I was a child and I told the Queen that she had better watch her back and that she wasn't the only ruler of the Moon. That's when I saw you Usagi. Of course you know all about that."

I blushed a little and nodded.

"Anyway when I returned the shadow creatures introduced me to their General. They figured that I was ready to rule this palace and know everything. I thought that this creature was their 'ruler.' I guess it wasn't," said Keir.

"Thank you Keir," said Minako. "Do you know their weaknesses or anything?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Sunlight…any kind of light," said Keir.

"Right, of course," said Makoto.

"Well I'm hungry," I said and stood up.

Everyone laughed a little and stood.

"Where should we eat?" asked Rei.

"That place next to Crown Arcade!" I said and my mouth began to water as I thought about delicious food. "Let's go!"

Before anyone could say anything else I ran out of the room and towards food.

I stuffed my face with rice and sushi and noodles and slurped my soda.

I looked up at everyone staring at me.

I swallowed and started to laugh nervously, "I haven't eaten in a while."

Everyone tried to smile and continued eating.

"Hello Usagi-chan!" I heard a voice behind me say.

I spun around and saw Naru-chan. Naru has been my best friend for a long time. Unfortunately we haven't been able to hang out a lot due to my being a super hero. I had only found out recently she was dating the class nerd, Umino.

Umino used to have a huge creepy crush on me. But when I told him I wasn't interested he turned his interest to Naru…weird thing was that she returned the interest.

"Naru-chan!" I said and stood up. We hugged and I pulled her into our booth.

"Hello everyone," said Naru with a smile.

Everyone smiled back and exchanged hellos, everyone that is…but Keir.

"Oh where are my manners. Naru-chan this is Keir. He recently moved here from…uh," I paused. We never figured out Keir's backstory.

"He's moved here from Great Britain," said Ami quickly.

"Really? That's super interesting. So you speak fluent English?" asked Naru.

Keir looked at us and Minako spoke up, "Oh, he doesn't speak fluent Japanese yet so he doesn't know what you're saying."

"Oh! Sorry," Naru said in English.

Keir was still lost.

Makoto spoke up this time, "He's just really shy."

"Oh ok…well my name is Naru," she said in English again.

Keir just nodded.

"Alright well how have you been Naru-chan?" I asked her.

"Pretty good Umino and I have been going strong," she said with a smile.

Everyone including me tried to smile at that. Don't get me wrong Umino was a nice guy…but he was just so…geeky.

"Oh come on guys he's not that bad," said Naru.

"No, no you're right Naru I'm sorry. Umino is a really sweet guy," I said.

"Well it's too late for you know Usagi-chan."

I screamed and jumped up.

Another thing about Umino…he always popped out of nowhere.

He had his fingers around his huge glasses and a dorky smile on his face as he sat down next to Naru. "I'm sorry to tell you, Usagi-chan, that I am now only in love with Naru-chan. I hope you understand."

My friends and I all laughed nervously. Naru, however, started to laugh hard which made up all freeze and stare in shock.

"Well Naru-chan we had better go if we want to make that movie," said Umino.

"Ok, bye Usagi and everyone else. It was nice to meet you Keir," she said in English.

Keir nodded and we all said our goodbyes.

Naru and Umino walked out but Naur turned around and smiled at me, "Usagi-chan let's hang out soon ok?"

"Ok Naru-chan," I said and smiled.

She waved then left.

I frowned. I really never saw Naru-chan any more. She is so nice and everything. I miss her.

"Usagi-chan, we are going to pay the bill are you done with your food?" asked Makoto.

I spun around with a smile on my face, "Yeah, I think I'm full now."

Really I was just too upset to eat anything anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **This took way longer than I intended...I feel soooo bad sorry everyone! I had a major writers block and a whole bunch of stuff going on this past month. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up asap! thanks and ask questions and tell your friends!

A week has passed and everything was quiet. This was good because I needed a break. I was alone today. I needed some alone time. I was walking in the park.

I had been living at Mamouru's house and nothing has really changed between him and me. He still hasn't recovered any memories that involve me. It is the strangest thing. Keir must have taken extra time with that.

Speaking of Keir, he has been adjusting to normal life fairly easily. He got a job at the shrine (given to him by Rei's grandfather) and he's saving money for an apartment.

Another big thing I forgot to mention…as far as my baby well since he's dead I had to get him out. Ami's real mother returned and Ami put a spell on her and she took the baby out. It was painful and heartbreaking. But it needed to be done.

I think Mamoru knows that I had become pregnant. But I think he is not saying anything for my sake. He knows that it's the past and that I didn't need to be reminded of it. That is another thing that was strange; even though he doesn't remember me he has this protective aura around him whenever he is near me. I'm not complaining; I want Mamoru to remember me more than anything but it was just strange.

I found a tree to sit under so I did. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I was completely relaxed. It was ruined all too soon.

Suddenly I heard a scream and my eyes snapped open and I jumped up. I rushed towards the scream and his behind a bush. I looked out and saw Naru-chan.

_Why is it always her!?_

I looked over and saw that a shadow creature had appeared. It was unusual looking. Its head was cut off at the top to reveal a black brain and it had very large glasses on. It had very long and sharp claws and a calculator in its hand.

"Sacrafice your shadow to our leader!" he yelled.

"Everyone a youma has appeared in the park. Hurry!" I said into my communicator.

I took out my brooch, "Moon Light Power Make-up!"

After I had transformed, I jumped out and confronted the youma.

"Hold it right there, youma!"

"Who are you?" sneered the youma

"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you shadow creep," I said and struck my usual pose.

"Sailor Moon?" asked the youma. Then he smiled in an extremely creepy way and I took my staff out. "No need to fight me my dear. I don't wish to hurt you, I only want you to come with me to our leader."

"No way."

"My calculation concur," he started to type on his calculator, "that it is not an option." He pointed his calculator towards Naru and a beam of light shot out. It trapped her in the beam and she couldn't move.

"Naru-chan!" I yelled.

"Umino…stop…please," she struggled to say.

"Umino?" I asked.

Now it made sense. The shadow youma must have taken over Umino's shadow and transformed him.

"Now Sailor Moon, make a choice. Either come with me or watch this girl die."

I hated when youmas did this. I knew what I had to do. I just hoped that the other Sailors would get here in time.

"All right. I'll go with you." I put my staff away and walked towards the youma. "Wait before I go can I just…um…ask you a question?"

"I am always knowledgeable and I can answer any question you could possibly have," he said and folded his arms.

"Great, um…why…is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"What is the relevance of this question," he asked.

"It has never been answered before and I thought I would take advantage. If you truly are the brainiest then you would be able to answer it. If not then…well I guess you just aren't smart at all."

"Wh-what? I know everything. Your little riddle is simple. Now let's see…"

A few minutes later my fellow sailors burst through the bushes. When they saw me and the youma they turned their fierce looks into concerned ones.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked the youma. This was probably the fiftieth time he's repeated the question.

I was sitting on a rock completely amused with this little game the youma and I were playing. The youma was pacing back and forth. And I was watching with a large grin on my face.

Naru had quietly escaped once she had the chance but I could still see her hiding behind a tree far enough away. She was scared for Umino, which I thought was sweet…and gross at the same time.

"Um…Sailor Moon?" I heard Sailor Mars say.

I looked up and smiled, "Oh hey guys. Glad you got here in time. This youma can't figure out my riddle and he's really stuck with it I guess."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked the youma once again.

"But Sailor Moon you have given him a riddle that doesn't have an answer. It's all nonsense. That's what Lewis Carroll intended," said Sailor Mercury.

Everyone paused, including the youma.

"I wasn't going to tell him that Sailor Mercury," I said through gritted teeth.

Sailor Mercury covered her mouth with her hand and she blushed.

"You have given me a riddle with no answer?" demanded the youma.

"Well," I started.

"My calculations confirm that this riddle has no answer. Now you will be destroyed. I'll just tell my master that you were accidentally killed in battle," said the youma and he thrashed his long claw-like arms towards me.

I yelled and jumped off of my rock and dodged the arm. I ran over to my friends who were already prepared for battle.

"Five to one? My calculations agree that this isn't a fair fight," said the youma.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"Naughty, naughty. You know the rules. Who will challenge me one on one?" asked the youma.

"And what if I just blast you to bits right now?" I asked.

"Then I kill the boy whose body I have taken over," said the youma simply.

"Damn," mutter Jupiter under her breath.

"I'll verse you youma," said Mercury.

"Mercury no, it should be me," I said.

"It's ok Sailor Moon, I'm pretty sure I've got this. This youma fights through skill and smarts," said Mercury.

"Are you saying I don't have skills or smarts?" I asked.

Mercury blushed, "N-no I just…um…"

"Go ahead Mercury," said Mars.

Mercury nodded gratefully and narrowed her eyes at the youma. "Do you accept my challenge for you?"

The youma smiled and nodded.

"Ok then," said Mercury and she stepped forward.

"Let's make this interesting shall we Sailor Mercury?" asked the youma.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's not use violence. If you are as smart as you say you are let's test this theory," said the youma with a sly grin.

"Very well," said Mercury.

"You may go first young warrior," said the youma.

Mercury nodded, "Hm…it walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

The youma didn't hesitate, "Mortal man crawls on all fours as a baby, walks on two legs as an adult and uses two legs and a cane when they're old."

"Your turn," said Mercury.

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

Mercury closed her eyes and I could see her thinking. I thought for sure she was done for. This was a really hard question.

"You better hurry Mercury. The long you wait…the tighter it will become," said the youma.

"What?"

We all gasped when we saw the long arm of the youma around Mercury's legs.

"That's cheating!" I yelled and started to walk forward but Sailor Venus grabbed my arm.

"You have to let her do this Sailor Moon. If we interfere then that means that Umino dies," said Venus.

"The answer is the letter E," said Mercury.

"You are clever Mercury. But I'm not finished yet. Keep going," said the youma.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

The riddles were passed back and forth and so far Mercury had gotten all of them. It seemed like this would go on forever. But the vines had crept up to her chin by now.

"This last one will win you from this game. Say my name and I disappear," said the youma.

The arm started to constrict higher up Mercury's face.

I started to bite my nails and I felt myself panic.

Ami started to turn red in the face. She couldn't breathe!

I took out my staff and screamed, "Beautiful Moon-Light Kiss!" The light shot towards the youma and he released Ami and jumped out of the way.

"You have broken the rules Sailor Moon," said the youma and he smiled a terribly evil smile.

"Silence," said Ami.

We all turned to her and the youma had fear in his eyes.

"Silence is the answer," she said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She froze the youma and she turned to me and nodded.

"Moon-Light Healing Activate!" I said and glittering sparkles shot at the frozen youma. The youma shrieked then Umino was back to his old self.

I sank to my knees and breathed a sigh of relief. I really wasn't sure if that would work.


	15. Chapter 15

Naru ran forward and hugged Umino close to her and cried.

I smiled and turned to the others. They returned my smile and we all walked away in silence.

"Well that wasn't fun at all," I said and plopped down on my bed.

"Fighting the enemy isn't supposed to be fun Usagi-chan," said Luna.

"Oh well I'm exhausted I just need some sleep," I said and closed my eyes. As soon as my eyes were shut Mamoru opened the door and walked in.

"Are you alright Usagi-chan I heard there was another youma today.

I sat up and smiled sleepily, "Don't worry Mamo-chan everything was fine."

"Mamo-chan?" asked Mamoru.

"Oh…uh sorry I'm not very awake right now," I said and blushed.

"No it's fine…I think we have gotten to a point where you can start calling me Mamo-chan now," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

I frowned, "But you still don't remember me do you?"

Mamo-chan sighed and shook his head. "It's really the strangest thing Usagi-chan. When I'm near you I feel this pull and I feel protective over you and…I don't know it's hard to explain."

"I see," I said and hugged my knees to my chest.

"So tell me about this youma," said Mamo-chan.

The next day, we all met to hang out. We had been so busy with everything that we haven't had a chance to really truly hang out.

We all agreed to go see a movie then go shopping. We decided to do something easy because most of us were still healing from our injuries.

The others agreed that they would give my parents back their memories of me next week because being a Scout helped us all heal faster than normal. I was healing the fastest of them all.

I was with Luna and Artemis in front of the theater. It was raining so I had my umbrella and I waited patiently for my friends to show up.

"Usagi-chan, you must be happy," said Luna.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are on time for the first time in your life," she smiled.

I giggled a little, "I know it's a first but I'm just really excited."

"Usagi-chan!"

I turned around and saw Keir walking towards me. He had a black umbrella and was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Oh hello Keir," I said and smiled.

"Is no one else here yet?" he asked as he stood next to me.

"No, not yet," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

I was wearing my blue sweater and white skirt today with the blue bows in my buns. It was still warm outside despite the rain. My pink bunny umbrella collected all of the little droplets that fell onto it.

"How are you Usagi-chan?" asked Keir.

"I'm doing better," I said and looked down at Luna and Artemis who were watching Keir closely.

"Good," he said and looked up at the theater. "So…what's a movie?"

"Oh right I forgot that you aren't used to Earth," I said and smiled. "It's basically a bunch of pictures put in motion. It can be real or fake. It's pretty cool actually."

"Is the movie we are going to see real or fake?" he asked.

"Well it can be either real or fake. It's a romance," I explained.

"Oh," he said.

Suddenly a crack of lightning hit the sky followed by an Earth shaking boom. I jumped and ran under the theater's roof.

Keir followed. "Afraid of thunder?"

"Yes," I said.

"It's only sound," he said.

"But it's so loud."

"True, but it will never harm you," he said and took my hand. He squeezed it and I felt a little better.

"Hey Usagi-chan," said Rei. She was with Ami and they both shared and umbrella.

I let go of Keir's hand and walked over to greet my friends.

"Oh Keir you are here. I was worried you might have gotten lost," said Rei and she smiled.

"Don't worry about me Rei-chan," he said and joined us.

"It's so good to see you guys," I said.

"Usagi, we saw each other yesterday," said Rei.

"I know but it's still good to see you."

"Well let's go in and save some seats," said Ami. "Here Artemis and Luna, get inside of this duffel bag. We can sneak you in that way."

Artemis and Luna nodded and they both crawled into the bag. Ami put the bag over her shoulder.

We all paid for our movie and walked into the theater. Our umbrellas were closed and we left them in a bucket next to the door already almost full of umbrellas.

We bought some popcorn and found some seats. Ami unzipped the duffel bag and Luna and Artemis popped their heads out and I gave them some popcorn.

"Oh look there's Minako-chan and Mako-chan," said Ami and she raised her hand to let them know where we were.

We all exchanged greetings then they took their seats. The movie was about to start and I wondered where Mamo-chan was.

I looked down at my hands, which were in my lap.

"Usagi-chan?" I heard someone whisper.

I looked up and saw Mamo-chan. I smiled and beckoned him over.

He sat next to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it," I said to him.

"Me too," he said and the movie started.

As I watched the movie I looked over at Mamo-chan and thought about why he has no recollection of me. I didn't know what to do. What if he never remembered me again?

Then I looked over at Keir who had his hand palm up on the seat. Did he want me to hold hands with him or something? I kept my hands in my lap and looked back over at Mamo-chan who had his hand palm up on the seat.

I sighed and sank down low in my seat. Of course I would take Mamo-chan's hand without second thought…but I felt as though he was pressured to like me. He knows that he lost his memory and that I was a big part of it…but maybe he was only being nice.

When the movie ended I felt sad. Everyone was I guess except for Mamo-chan and Keir. The movie had a depressing ending but that wasn't why I was so upset. I couldn't shake the feeling that Mamo-chan really didn't care about me at all…that he was only being nice.

"That movie was so good," said Minako-chan.

"That guy reminded me of my ex-boyfriend," said Mako-chan.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," said Rei-chan.

Ami was only silent. She was acting weird. She was looking down and wasn't saying anything.

Luna and Artemis popped their heads out of the duffel bag that Ami still had slung over her shoulder.

"Ami-chan, can you let us down?" asked Luna.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," said Ami and she put the bag down.

"Are you ok Ami-chan?" asked Rei.

"Yes I'm fine," she said. "Listen I have to go. I have Cram School in a couple of hours." She left before any of us could respond.

"What's wrong with Ami-chan?" asked Mako-chan.

"She probably felt bad about the movie. I mean Ami-chan has never really had a serious relationship with anyone," said Rei.

I knew that wasn't the reason. There was something else wrong with Ami.

"Well are you all still up for shopping?" asked Minako-chan.

I nodded and everyone else agreed except for Mamo-chan and Keir. I figured as much…they would have been holding our bags anyway.

Once we retrieved our umbrellas and said our goodbyes the girls and I made our way to the mall.

Once our feet felt like they would fall off and our arms were full of bags we decided to eat some food then head home.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am pooped," said Minako

We all nodded in agreement. I slurped my drink and rested my head on my hand. I felt numb. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mamo-chan.

Suddenly I heard glass shatter and I instinctively covered my head with my arms and I was lifted off of my feet.

I heard my friends scream and I screamed as well.

I opened my eyes and found myself under a pile of rubble.

"Where is she?" demanded a voice.

I slowly turned my head and saw Mako-chan who was looking at me with knowing in her eyes. I knew exactly what she wanted.

I nodded and Mako-chan took out her transformation pen.

"Jupiter Star Power Make-up!" she yelled and her transformation knocked away most of the rubble.

I quickly rolled under a table and took out my brooch.

"Sailor Jupiter I presume?"

I got a good look at the youma who had broken into the café. It was completely purple and its hair was yellow and very frizzy. It had a white headband around its head and its eyes were yellow.

The others all shouted their transformations and stood next to Jupiter.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" asked the youma through clenched teeth.

"Are we not good enough for you or something?" asked Rei.

"Moon-Light Power Make-up!" I shouted.

After I transformed and took out my staff and joined the others.

"Good now that you are here, we can get this over with. You may as well just surrender now," said the youma.

"Yeah right!" I shouted and pointed my staff at the youma.

"I play by the rules girls…one on one if you please," said the youma.

"We are not falling for that again," I said.

"My colleague didn't understand the rules very well. Anyway, I only want to verse one of you. It's only fair. Besides my game isn't a foolish mind game, you will get violence."

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Fighting, but without using powers. Using your body and mind," said the youma. "Which one of you is brave enough to face me alone?"

"I will," said Jupiter.

She stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Rules?"

The youma smiled, "Two out of three games. If I win then I take Sailor Moon with me back to my master. If you win I leave and never come back."

"What's the catch?" asked Jupiter.

"Ah yes, always a catch. If you are knocked to the ground you will be shocked with bolts of lightning. But don't worry, I will get shocked too if I am knocked down. I play fair."

Jupiter narrowed her eyes and stuck out her hand, "I accept."

The youma shook Jupiter's hand and they both backed away.

Jupiter stood her ground and I gripped Mars's arm.

"You make the first move Jupiter," said the youma.

Jupiter tensed then charged towards the youma. The youma simply stepped out of the way and slammed its fist into Jupiter's back. It was super fast. Jupiter stumbled but didn't fall to the ground.

Jupiter used a high kick and nailed the youma in the stomach. It grunted and fell backwards onto the ground. Just like it promised, several bolts of electricity shot through the youma.

The youma looked at Jupiter with shock when she recovered then her eyebrows narrowed and she charged towards Jupiter.

Jupiter was hit head on into the stomach and she fell back. Bolts of electricity surged through her. She screamed out and I made a run for her but Mars grabbed my arm.

Jupiter stood up slowly and looked at the youma's yellow eyes with pure hatred.

"This round decides winner," said the youma.

Jupiter prepared herself then lunged forward and punched the youma in the face. The youma came back and grabbed Jupiter's ponytail and yanked down hard.

Jupiter grunted in pain and kicked the youma in the stomach. The youma released Jupiter's ponytail and Jupiter punched the youma in the face again and this time knocked the youma down to the ground.

I cheered and hollered.

"Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Jupiter.

"Right," I said and took out my staff.

"Moon-Light Healing Activate!" I yelled and the youma looked up in surprise then shrieked and was transformed back into a martial arts teacher.

I sighed with relief and hurried over to Jupiter. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said and transformed back into her regular clothes. She smiled at me weakly and winked. "I'm okay."

I nodded.

I transformed back into my old clothes and so did the other Senshi.

"We have to figure this out quickly," I said and stepped over the rubble and out of the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

I was finally able to see my family again. Minako, Mamo-chan, Luna, Artemis, and I all stood in front of my house.

"Okay Usagi, are you ready?" asked Minako.

I nodded.

Minako handed me an umbrella and I recognized how similar it was to Chibiusa's when she hypnotized my parents into thinking she was my cousin.

"Good luck Usagi," said Minako and she hugged me. I hugged her back and then she walked away with Artemis on her shoulder.

I turned to Mamo-chan and smiled at him, "Thank you for letting me stay at your apartment."

"Anytime Usagi-chan," he said.

I opened the umbrella and turned back to my house. I was about to walk up to the porch, then I turned around and walked right back up to Mamo-chan.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't Mamoru-sama. I want you to do something for me," I said and looked down at Luna.

She looked up at me with confused eyes then scampered off knowing that I needed to talk to Mamoru alone.

"I…I can't do this anymore," I said and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't remember me. Mamoru, you don't remember me. I can't bear to see you anymore unless you share the love I feel for you. I know you are trying but you don't have to pretend anymore. _We _don't have to pretend anymore. I…I'm sorry," I said and turned to go.

"Usagi!" called Mamoru after me. I didn't listen to him and I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I sobbed silently.

I closed my gate behind me and ran up to the porch.

I took the key out from under the mat and opened the door.

"Who is that?" I heard my mother ask.

Shingo, my mother and father appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked my mother.

I opened the umbrella and started to spin it. My parent's eyes and Shingo's eyes went blank then when I stopped spinning the umbrella they faded back to normal.

"Usagi?" asked my mother. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home three hours ago."

"I'm sorry mamma," I said then I dropped my umbrella and ran into my mother's arms. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Usagi, what is wrong?" she asked and held me close.

I didn't say anything. I just couldn't stop crying. I just let my mother hold me and stroke my hair.

I lay in my own bed with tears still in my eyes. I let my hair fall off the edge of my bed and the tears fell out of my eyes and onto my pillow.

My window flew open and I saw Luna's shadow on the floor. The moon was full tonight and it cast a soft glow in the room.

"Usagi-chan?" asked Luna.

I didn't respond. I sat up though and looked at Luna.

She looked at me with sorrow and I saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Luna," I cried and picked her up and hugged her close.

I sobbed into her black fur and she cried into my pink pajamas. "I can't do this anymore Luna," I sobbed.

"You have to Usagi. I believe in you. You are my hero," said Luna and she licked my cheek.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at the moon. It was so bright tonight.

"What should I do Luna?" I asked her.

"Don't give up Usagi. That would be the worst thing to do," said Luna.

"I won't…but it's going to be hard," I said and rested my head on my hands as I looked at the moon.

"I'm here to help you. That is the reason of my existence Usagi-chan. To protect and guide you."

"Thank you Luna," I smiled and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

I lie down on my pillow and felt my eyes droop then finally close and I fell asleep.

"Usagi! Usagi-chan!" I heard my communicator.

I opened one eye and rubbed my eyes from sleep.

"Usagi! Please answer!" I heard Minako's voice say from the communicator.

"Minako? What is it?" I asked sleepily. I yawned.

"Usagi, Mako-chan and Ami-chan are missing! We don't know where they went," said Minako with panic in her voice.

"What?" I exclaimed and I jumped out of bed and started to put my hair in its usual form.

"Rei-chan and I went over to Ami-chan's because she wasn't answering her communicator. She's vanished without a trace. The same with Mako-chan," said Minako.

I threw on my favorite green dress with the pink top and ran down the stairs with my communicator in my hands, "Where are you?"

"We are at the park. Hurry Usagi-chan!"

I slipped my feet into my black flats and started to run towards the park. I realized it was raining but I didn't have time to go grab an umbrella.

I felt my brooch bounce around in my pocket and I quickly took it out and clutched it to my heart.

_Ami-chan, Mako-chan, please be safe._

I made it to the park and I saw Minako and Rei talking with each other and Luna and Artemis.

"What's the theory?" I asked once I reached them.

My hair was drooping due to the rain and my clothes were sticking to my skin. But I didn't care. I just wanted my friends to be safe.

Minako stood next to me and let me share her umbrella. "We think that this has to do with Skia. Ami-chan and Mako-chan both fought those youmas by themselves. They must have…infected them somehow and captured them."

"So how do we get them back?" I demanded.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," said Rei.

"Can I help?" asked a voice.

We all looked over and saw Keir coming towards us.

"Your help will probably necessary Keir," said Artemis.

"I have a plan…but…it's pretty stupid," he said.

"No tell us," I said.

Keir looked at me and sighed, "Okay, just hear me out okay? What if…Usagi-chan went with the next youma…willingly. That way we would know how to get there and no more people would get hurt. We would rescue Usagi-chan and the others."

"Are you nuts? We are not going to let them take Usagi!" yelled Rei. Minako nodded in agreement.

"No…it's perfect," I said.

"Usagi," started Rei.

"No, it's perfect. Think about it. I could go and see what this thing wants and I can defeat it with your help. We just have to try. Luna, Artemis, do you guys think you can create some sort of communication device, something small and unnoticeable?"

Luna looked at me for a long time then nodded, "Ami-chan and I were working on something. It just needs a few more alterations, then it should be good."

"I don't like this," said Minako.

"I have to do this Minako-chan," I said and looked at Keir.

"I will go with you Usagi, I think the ruler of Skia would want to meet me," said Keir.

I nodded and looked over and felt my heart fly into my throat. Mamo-chan was walking towards us with an umbrella.

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

_Baka Usagi. You can't focus on him right now. Ami-chan and Mako-chan are counting on you. Stay focused. Just ignore him._

I listened to the little voice in my head and took a deep breath and turned back to Keir. "When do you think the next youma will strike?"

"I heard about Ami and Makoto. How can I help?" asked Mamo-chan.

No one answered. They were all looking at me. I took a deep breath and looked at Mamo-chan. I felt knives stab me in the heart but I didn't let my determined expression change. "I'm going with the enemy willingly. I'm going to meet with the leader and save the others."

Mamo-chan stared at me for a long time and I saw hurt and horror come into his eyes. "No."

"What?" I asked.

"No, you are not doing that," he said simply.

"Yes I am. You can't tell me what to do. I'm going to save my friends and defeat this thing so that I can save Earth," I said and clutched my brooch tighter.

"Minako-chan, tell her that this is stupid and wrong," said Mamo-chan.

"It's our only hope Mamoru-sama," said Minako sadly.

"This is your fault," said Mamoru and he pointed to Keir.

Keir looked confused.

Mamoru dropped his umbrella and ran to Keir and punched him right in the jaw.

I screamed out and stood between the two of them. "Stop it! This is my decision!"

"Why are you defending him Usako? He's the reason why I can't remember you. He's the reason why all of this is happening. He raped you and impregnated you and you want to protect him?" asked Mamoru.

I looked down at Keir and tears brimmed my eyes. Mamoru called me Usako. I didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good sign. What Mamo-chan said was true…but there was just something about Keir that made me want to protect him. I knew there was good in him. And it's not his fault if he was raised under the influence of the shadow creatures and Skia.

Keir looked at me with sympathy and I sank down to the ground and put my head in my hands.

"Usagi?" asked Rei.

"Moon-Light Power Make-up!" I yelled out. I transformed and with one last look at Mamo-chan I ran as fast as I could deeper into the park.

I refused to cry anymore. I needed to be strong. I was going to go looking for a youma.

Lightning crashed above my head and the rain poured down faster and faster.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard Keir yell behind me.

I stopped and turned around to see him back in his Prince clothes and lightning crashed behind him.

"We are doing this together remember?" he asked me and held out his hand.

I nodded and took it.

"Sailor Moon, what about the communication device?" asked Keir.

"Luna said that there was only a few alterations. I'm taking it now," I said and ran faster towards one of the exits of the park.

"Where are we going?" asked Keir.

"Ami-chan's apartment."

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone,

I can't tell you how sorry I am for posting this like 28937498724734984 years later. School was super busy and stuff. Senior year ya know? Anyway I've started again and I hope you all can forgive me :/ anyway please ask me questions and comment and tell your friends about my story! I love you all and I hope you keep reading!

xoxoxoxoxo Magicalmistress


	17. Chapter 17

"Sailor Moon? Are you there? What about the communication device?" I heard Rei say over the communicator.

I was in Ami-chan's apartment. Most of the blue plastic was gone but her balcony area was still under repair.

I walked into Ami's room and opened the drawers on her desk.

"Sailor Moon? Please copy!" said Rei.

"I'm here, I'm taking the communication device from Ami-chan's apartment," I said and looked harder for the device. I didn't even know what it was.

"Sailor Moon, it's a little black earpiece. It should be under Ami-chan's bed," said Luna over the communicator.

I crawled over to the bed and looked under it. Sure enough there was a little black case. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside were a little earpiece and a small computer.

"Usagi-chan, let's talk about this. The earpiece isn't finished yet. I can finish it by the end of the week," said Luna.

I put the little earpiece into my ear and hid my hair over it. "Ami-chan and Mako-chan don't have a week Luna," I said and walked out of Ami's bedroom. "Keir?" I called out.

"Did you get it?" he asked and I showed him the small earpiece. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Usagi-chan, please let's talk first," said Artemis.

"I can't. Mamo-chan will try to stop me…will probably force me not to go. I just want this to be over okay? I want all of this to be over," I said and walked out of Ami's apartment. Keir followed close behind me.

No one responded.

I put my communicator away and Keir and I rushed down the stairs. We walked into the lobby and the receptionist gasped, "Sailor Moon?"

"Yup that's me, I gotta go save the world so if you will excuse me," I said and smiled sweetly.

Suddenly the windows and the door were blocked off with metal doors.

"You aren't going anywhere Serenity," said a voice. I spun around and the receptionist was now a cute looking youma. Cute…but scary at the same time.

It had long red hair and bright pink cheeks and bright blue eyes. The scary part about it was the razor sharp teeth and claws.

"I surrender. I want you to take me to Skia. I want Ami-chan and Mako-chan back here…safe," I said.

The youma looked startled. "B-but don't you want to fight?" it asked.

"No," I said and put my hands on my hips. "Are you taking me to Skia or not?"

The youma came out from behind the desk and looked at me for a long time. It approached me and circled me a couple of times. "Very well. You must be Prince Keir," said the youma to Keir.

"I wish to go to Skia as well," he said.

"I'll get two birds with one stone. My master has been most anxious to meet the fearless Prince Keir," the youma smiled then snapped her fingers. The metal door suddenly morphed into a portal to Skia. It was dark on the other side.

I grabbed Keir's hand. "Don't let go Keir," I said to him and he looked at me and nodded then squeezed my hand.

"Shall we?" asked the youma and she ushered us into the portal.

I held my breath as we passed through the portal and when I opened my eyes again. I was on Skia.

I gripped Keir's hand because I couldn't see and I didn't want to be alone.

"This way," I heard the youma say. There was suddenly a light ahead. Keir and I walked towards it and appeared in a throne room.

"Usagi-chan," I heard a voice say. I jumped and recognized it as Luna's voice. It was the earpiece. "Okay Usagi. We have located you. If I sound fuzzy it is because of the alterations I was going to work on. We may also lose signal."

"Okay," I said.

"Usagi-chan don't respond to me!" yelled Luna I winced.

I looked up at the throne. It was empty. I looked over at Keir who looked just as confused as I was.

"Master, I have brought Princess Serenity, and Prince Keir," said the youma and she was bowing.

"Great work Phonica," I heard a female voice say.

Suddenly black smoke appeared on the throne and vanished to show a beautiful woman. She had long white hair and pale skin. Her lips were redder than blood and her eyes were smoky and gray and they also had white film over them, almost as if she were…blind. She was surprisingly bright to be ruler of Skia.

"Welcome Prince Keir and Princess Serenity. My name is Queen Skia. Named after my planet," said the woman.

"What do you want?" I asked outright.

"My, my, aren't we feisty?" she asked. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking past me. My suspicions about her blindness were becoming true.

"Where is Ami-chan and Mako-chan?" I asked.

"Do you mean Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury?" she asked and snapped her fingers. Ami-chan and Mako-chan appeared lying on the floor passed out.

I gasped and ran over to them and checked their pulses. They were beating steadily. "What have you done to them?"

"Relax my dear Princess. They are only asleep. I truly do not wish to hurt you. I only wanted to talk. Apparently in order to do that I had to take drastic measures…like kidnapping your friends," said Skia and she stood up and a large staff appeared in her hand. She used it to help her down the steps.

"I'm listening," I said.

"Well, first off I would like to express my sincerest apologies to you for your Kingdom. The Silver Millenium was a beautiful place," she said and smiled, but she still wasn't looking at me. "Now, about what I really wanted to talk to you about."

I took a small step closer to Skia. She didn't react. She just kept of looking past me.

"You are guardian of Earth now? Splendid, good for you. However, Earth is a very up and coming world. It is ripe enough to take over," she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked and took another bigger step towards her. I was careful to keep my boots as silent as possible.

"Well my dear, I'm sure I'm not the first to try to take Earth over," she said simply.

I took another step closer to her. I looked back at Keir who watched me carefully and nodded slightly.

"Say you weren't," I said.

"Well you can obviously guess that I want Earth. But I am willing to discuss with you how to make that work. I don't want to be your enemy Princess," said Skia.

I was too close to her to say anything so I looked at Keir for help.

"Uh, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to be the ruler of Earth and I want ten percent of the human population to be my servants. By that I mean, I can feed off of them," she said. "That way I will be strong enough to face the light."

"Over my dead body," I said. I was right next to Skia and she jumped back and I withdrew my staff. "Beautiful Moon-Light Kiss!"

Skia absorbed my power like it was nothing. I gasped and stumbled backward into Keir.

"Usagi-chan!" I heard people scream in my ear. That's when I realized that I still had the ear piece in. I needed everyone's help in order to beat Skia. I would just have to wait for them until then.

"I see. So that is what you want. Very well Princess, we will fight for Earth. If you win, I leave. If I win, I take over all of Earth and your fate would be determined at a later time," said the blind Queen.

I looked at Keir and narrowed my eyes. "Deal," I said.

"Sailor Moon, wait, we should talk about this," said Keir.

"Keep her distracted Usagi-chan. We will be there soon," said Rei-chan.

"Before we fight, let my friends go. They aren't involved in this," I said to Skia. "I want Ami-chan and Mako-chan home."

"Very well," said Skia. She snapped her fingers and the sleeping Ami and Makoto vanished. "Now, I must warn you Princess. My blindness happens to be an advantage," said Skia.

"Then how did I get so close to you?" I asked. "You can't hear me can you?"

"I heard you perfectly clear Serenity. But, I thought you would listen to my proposal before you decided to attack," she said.

"Usagi-chan, Ami and Makoto are here," said Rei. "We are all coming. Keep stalling."

"I go by Usagi now. My name is Tsukino Usagi," I said and took a small step backwards.

"I know very well what you go by now. I am ready to battle Sailor Moon," said Skia and she pointed her staff directly at me. It was creepy how she could do that.

"No, I will fight you Skia," said Keir from behind me.

"I had almost forgotten you were here my Dark Prince. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time now. But we will talk later my dear. I have unfinished business with Sailor Moon," said Skia.

"No, your battle is with me right now. I must avenge my parents," said Keir.

"You killed your own parents Prince Keir. The only way to avenge them is to kill yourself. I have nothing to do with that," said Skia.

"That is where you are wrong," said Keir. "You made my parents the way they were. They were good people before your evil infiltrated them."

Skia threw her head back and laughed. "I gave your parents a choice my dear boy. They could either stay under the rule of Prince Diamond, or have great power and live on the dark side of the moon. I'm sure you can figure out what they picked."

"You're lying!" yelled Keir. He shot electricity at Skia and she absorbed it with her staff.

"You are not as strong anymore Keir. You shouldn't have let Sailor Moon cleanse you. You could have joined me and together, we could have ruled Earth, then the universe."

"You dream too big Skia," said a voice from behind me.

I could have collapsed from relief. I spun around and saw all of them. My friends, my senshi.

"I see. You have tracked me," said Skia.

"Give it up Skia, you are outnumbered and outmatched," said Sailor Venus.

"That is where you are wrong my dear," said Skia. Suddenly she vanished and we were all on guard.

"Where did she go Sailor Mercury?" I asked.

Sailor Mercury was typing on her minicomputer and her brow was furrowed. "According to this she hasn't left the room. She's invisible."

"Very good Mercury," said a voice right next to my ear.

I jumped and spun around and saw two Skia's.

"Oh no," I said.

Just as I predicted, the Skia's started to multiply and soon we were surrounded by white haired blind Queens of Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! The end is near I hope you enjoy so far. I can't thank you all enough for all of your comments and feedback! I am hoping to write more fanfiction in the future. I'm also working on my own fiction that you could follow too! Here's the link to my own book on : s/3139466/1/The-Adventures-of-Primida-Book-1-The-G ateway I hope you follow me so that you will be able to know if I write more fanfic. I love writing fanfic for Sailor Moon but I would also love to write more fanfic for Avatar the Last Airbender, Disney, and others! Thanks I love you all!

xoxoxoxoxo

-Magicalmistress

P.S. Just to clarify, this story is NOT over yet ;)


End file.
